Scream, Aim and Fire
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Let's see...Not going to give you a summary, but this story does involve the WWE in the NOW, sort of. Read if you wish. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Scream, Aim and Fire**

Chapter 1

"I fucking hate you!" Jemini shouted, throwing a shoe at her husband of three years, tears in her eyes, not believing what was happening.

Where had it all gone wrong? What had she done to deserve this type of cruelty and punishment? She'd been a good wife, right? She pleasured him whenever he wanted, cooked for him when they were at home, even wanted to have his children. Where had their marriage gone downhill to the point where he no longer wanted her on the same brand as him? Jemini worked as the WWE's lead script writers for BOTH brands due to Stephanie McMahon-Levesque not able to find anyone else as qualified as her. Jemini loved her job and she loved her husband, but apparently he didn't love her anymore and it broke her heart.

Mark shook his head, staring down at his wife and raked a hand through his long hair. "Jemini look, I need a break, alright?" He said, AGAIN. "It'll be better if we do a trial separation or somethin'. You'll be on RAW, ain't like we're not going to see each other." Why did the woman have to be so damn difficult? It wasn't like he was fucking divorcing her or something. "This isn't that uncommon, a lot of people separate for a bit. It'll be good for us."

"No, I know the real reason why you want me away from you Mark!" She shot back angrily, clenching her fists at her sides, blinking the tears away that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "You want Michelle McCool, admit it!" Jemini knew she was right, she wasn't stupid. She'd seen how her husband looked at Michelle and vise versa.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they had sexual tension with each other. She just wanted Mark to admit it. Not to mention people who were TRULY in love, which they weren't anymore, NEVER needed a separation trial. Stephanie and Paul were proof of that.

His green eyes turned venomous. "Woman, you need to shut yer mouth about things you don't know nothin' bout." He said coldly. "I'm helpin' her in the ring, that's ALL. Don't be turnin' this into something it's not." Mark turned his back on his wife, heading to pour himself a stiff drink, finally looking at her. His face set in stone, grim and stern. "This has nothing to do with Michelle. It's bout you and me."

"Do you honestly think I'm THAT stupid and dense, Mark? Does my hair look blonde to you?" She ignored his deadly glare when his head turned to stare at her, crossing her arms in front of her chest, refusing to back down. "You won't even TOUCH me and I've seen how she looks at you. I've seen how you touch her when you train her. I'm not stupid Mark, so you know what? You can have that slut. She's been with nearly every wrestler in this company, so why not add my husband to the list, right?"

Snorting, Jemini turned around and began to viciously shove clothes in her bag, angrily wiping her tears away that were falling. She couldn't believe her marriage was going to hell and, the worst part was, she saw it coming a mile away. It started when Mark started training Michelle McCool in the ring. Whenever Jemini would make a crack about her, Mark would nearly rip her head off, including one time right in front of Stephanie, who was her best friend in the company. Jemini never fully forgave him for that because she was his WIFE, she should have every right to say whatever the hell she wanted about the woman he was training and touching when she was getting no action in the bedroom.

"You know what your problem with Michelle is?" He snapped, finally losing his temper, which wasn't all that hard these days. "You're fuckin' jealous of her. Yer jealous that I'm SUPPOSEDLY spendin' more time trainin' her than I am with you. There ain't nothing FUCKING GOING ON WITH MICHELLE!" How many times did he have to say it? "All I did is suggest a separation, you switch to RAW and you instantly make this out to be about me fuckin' another woman." He watched her pack angrily, folding his arms over his chest.

"Because you are." She stated simply, refusing to get angry with him anymore, slumping her shoulders in defeat. "I want a divorce." She whispered, zipping her bag up and felt him turn her around, tears sliding down her cheeks. "You don't want to be with me anymore, Mark. So why fight the inevitable?" She pushed away from him when he went to grab her, going into the bathroom, and began packing up her toiletries, swallowing hard. She loved this man more than life itself, but if he didn't want her then she wasn't going to beg him to stay with her.

Smacking his forehead with a dramatic roll of his eyes, he followed her, not believing what a fucking drama queen she was being about all this. First adultery now divorce? Was the woman on her monthly? That would explain so much. He almost snickered at the sexist thought, but refrained, leaning in the doorway. "You're blowin' this out of proportion, Jemini." He said in a deliberately slow voice. "I'm not askin' you for a fuckin' divorce woman, why do you have to make mountains out of mole hills?"

"No!" She suddenly whipped around on him and shoved him as hard as she could in the chest, knowing she couldn't break down in front him. "Don't you DARE turn this around on me, Mark! Don't you fucking DARE stand there and try telling me this is nothing when it is! You want a legal separation, you're basically asking me for a fucking divorce, you stupid ass!" Jemini was livid, her amber eyes blazing with fury, not believing the audacity of this man. "I'm simply trying to do the right thing here so both of us doesn't get hurt and you're trying to give me a shred of hope that things will get better with us apart? Go fuck yourself Mark or better yet, go find that dumbass, silicone filled blonde and fuck her!"

"A separation ain't a fucking divorce, Jem! Get that through your thick skull, woman!" Mark was not a woman beater by any means, but he just might change that if she didn't calm her little ass down and stop acting like a fucking child. "WILL YOU FUCKING LEAVE MICHELLE OUT OF THIS? How many goddamn times do I have to tell you there is nothin' going on with her for Christ sakes!" He snapped, driving his fist right through the bathroom door, not caring when he pulled it back out bloody and with a few splinters in his flesh.

Jemini actually jumped back when he did that, swallowing hard, and began trembling. She hated Mark's temper, always had, though he never struck her. She would probably be dead if he did though and that thought terrified her more than words could say. "That's why you just put your fist through a bathroom door, right? Why can't I talk bad about her Mark, huh? What is she to you?" She asked, deciding to take a different approach, placing her hands on her hips. "Tell me, why is she so important to you if you don't want her? Why do you constantly stick up for the whore?" She refused to call Michelle anything but, having heard stories from Stephanie regarding Michelle's backstage reputation. The woman fucked virtually every man on the roster, with a few exceptions, like her own husband.

"So she sleeps around, half the men on the roster do, but you smile and chat with them, Jem. Do I fuckin' accuse you of sleepin' with them?" He demanded, pulling a splinter from his fist and letting it fall to the floor, glaring at her angrily. "No, I don't. Because I TRUST you. An' the reason I hate it when you talk shit about her is because I know it's all because yer fuckin' jealous of her when ya ain't got no damn reason to be!"

She actually snorted when he said that again, shaking her head. "Why would I be jealous of a silicone filled whore, Mark? Honestly, give me more credit than that." She walked past him, her bag of toiletries in hand, and placed them beside her bag on the bed. "I'm done arguing with you. I'm leaving tonight so you won't have to see me again, just like you want. I'm done fighting you on this." She raked a hand through her black hair and grabbed her white Sketchers from beneath the bed, slipping them on. "Here." She slipped her wedding ring off and set it on the nightstand. "I'm sorry for whatever happened between us, but I refuse to wear a ring that doesn't mean anything." Jemini felt a few more tears slide down her cheeks and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. Her plane was leaving in three hours, courtesy of Stephanie's generosity to let her use a company jet.

His eyes darkened even more when he seen the wedding ring, watching Jemini broodingly for a minute. This is what happened when he said something, she decided to start a fucking fight. All he had done was ask for some time apart and like usual, Jemini blew everything out of the water. "Whatever." He grunted. "I can't stand a jealous, insecure woman anyway." He walked right past her, out of the room, slamming the door behind him so hard it fell of it's hinges, his anger pretty much doing all the talking for him.

Jemini scanned the room one last time before leaving, shaking her head. Didn't he understand that she was only jealous of Michelle was because he spent more time with her than his own wife? Apparently not. "Goodbye Mark." She whispered, tears falling, and walked dejectedly out of the room and to the elevator.

The entire way she cried her heart out, nearly falling to her knees, but she knew she had to be strong. She couldn't break down until she was in either in the cab or at the airport, someplace where he wouldn't see just how badly he'd hurt her. The elevator doors opened and Jemini practically ran through the hotel lobby and out the door, seeing her waiting cab, and slid in, finally letting the sobs overtake her body as it drove away and toward the airport.

When Mark returned to the hotel room, he wasn't surprised to find Jemini gone. At first, he had expected her to be waiting for him, having been bluffing or something. Then as he worked out his frustrations, he realized she was serious. That just pissed him off all the more. So there was a bit of chemistry between him and Michelle? It happened. He never acted on it, damn it. He had been faithful even if his soon to be ex-wife didn't fucking believe him. He looked down at her wedding ring and sighed, pocketing it.

Jemini arrived in San Diego, California three hours later as she walked through the airport, looking drained with a tear streaked face. She hated her life right now, especially since she had to be on the Raw roster. She had so many friends on Smackdown! and got along with the Divas for the most part, except Michelle McCool. God she hated that woman and hoped she broke her neck or something while training with her husband.

'He won't be mine for long.' She thought sadly, walking through security, letting them scope her out, before heading out of the exit doors, not surprised to find a limo waiting for her. Slipping in, Jemini closed the door and started crying again, her heart shattering every time she thought about her marriage ending.

Arriving at the hotel, Jemini wasted no time in getting her key card and went up to her room, sniffling as the door closed behind her, looking around. She felt cold and alone as she tossed her bag in the corner before going into the bathroom, the tears never stopping. She loved Mark so much that it physically hurt her and forced the breath out of her body.

"I need to let him go, but I don't know how." She whispered heartbrokenly, dropping to her knees, finally allowing every emotion to pour out of her body. She looked down at her left ring finger, where a tan line had formed, since she never took her wedding ring off. She felt naked without and that just broke her down even further as she curled up into a tight ball on the bathroom floor.

**~!~**

"Paul, when you see her, do not ask any questions about Mark." Stephanie said, knowing her friend had to be more than devastated right about now. "For once in your life, try to be subtle and not so obnoxious."

He looked offended. "I am subtle!"

"About as subtle as the nose on your face, honey."

Paul watched from his spot in bed as Stephanie paced the room. "Steph, she probably doesn't want to talk tonight, come to bed." He said coaxingly, patting the spot beside him. "I'll make you forget all about-"

"Not in the mood, Paul." Stephanie said, whipping her cell phone out.

Hearing her cell phone buzzing in her pocket, Jemini reached inside and pulled it out, sighing when she seen it was Stephanie, and wiped her tears away before answering it. "Hello?" She croaked, closing her eyes when she heard the worry in Stephanie's tone, knowing she was supposed to call when her plane landed and completely forgot. She blamed the heartbreak for clouding her judgment and thinking.

Stephanie ignored Paul's muttered curses and rants about her being a 'typical female', hearing the pain in Jemini's voice and felt her heart break for her friend. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked softly, then smacked herself. "Of course you're not okay. Look, Jem, is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"

"Try leaving her alone for a change."

"No, no I'm not okay. My marriage is ending, Steph. I love him with everything I am, but he doesn't want me anymore. He wants that slut Michelle no matter how much he denies it. I know it in my mind and in my heart. He sticks up for her every chance he gets and brags about her in front of me. How fucked is that?" Jemini blew her nose as she slowly peeled herself from the bathroom floor, looking in the mirror, sighing at the red swollen eyes that still had tears in them. "The only thing you can do is never mention Mark Calaway to me again unless it's business related only. Paul too."

"I can definitely do that, honey." Stephanie promised, eyes narrowing at her husband. "And if Paul so much as BREATHES that name, I'll stick his butt in an Inferno Match with Glen, how would that be?" She was trying to get a tiny chuckle from her friend, knowing it was impossible though. Jemini had done everything for Mark, done everything to make him happy and he still had the balls to ask her for a separation? The man was insane! He just didn't know how good he had it and hopefully Jemini leaving him would make him see what a major asshole he had been and was currently being.

"Thanks for trying, hon." Jemini replied, no laughter in her tone, just pure sadness. "Listen I'm going to head to bed. I'm exhausted physically and emotionally. I'll see you at the arena tomorrow."

She waited for Stephanie to say goodbye before closing the lid to her cell phone, walking out of the bathroom. The empty hotel room stared her in the face, the cold, harsh reality overwhelming her as she managed to make it to the bed before collapsing on it, burying her face in her pillow, soaking it with tears of anguish and heartache.

**~!~**

Paul sat up, wrapping his arms around his wife as she crawled onto his lap, seeing tears stinging her blue eyes. One thing he loved about her was she normally didn't cry, however...when something did set off the waterworks... "Baby, it'll be fine."

"If you EVER do to me what Mark has done to her, I will KILL your career, understand me?" She cried, glaring up at him.

He could only blink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jemini walked inside the arena the following night, where the Raw roster was currently at, the Staples Center. Black shades covered her eyes and she was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a black long sleeved shirt that had a V shaped neckline. She didn't feel up to color today, her black hair hanging down her back completely straightened. She normally put curls in it, but Jemini just didn't have the desire to look good. She walked into her office and got to work, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Did you SEE her?" Paul demanded, rocking back and forth on his heels, taking a swallow of his bottled water. "She looks...morbid."

"You're such a moron sometimes, Paul. Her marriage is in tatters and you're commenting about her appearance? Can't you be nice?"

"I wasn't being mean, Steph. Want me to go see if she's alright?"

"No! I can do it."

Sighing, Jemini turned her laptop on and pulled the black shades from her eyes, which were red and swollen from crying herself to sleep and throughout the day. Every time she thought about Mark, the waterworks started up. Not to mention looking down at her left ring finger was another horrid reminder. Jemini closed her eyes and took a deep breath before diving into her work, not even looking up when her office door opened.

"Hey Jem." Stephanie greeted, trying to keep her tone professional and brisk, knowing her friend probably wouldn't appreciate it if she began gushing on her. She sat down a stack of manila envelopes. "I know you've been juggling RAW and Smackdown!, but since you'll be sticking with just one brand, you'll have the chance to really go all out on the storylines for RAW. Here's ideas for individual stars the board interested in giving a push."

"I'm not doing Smackdown! anymore?" She asked, looking up, and sighed when Stephanie just shook her head. "Okay, I'll look them over. Thanks hon." She took the stack of manila envelopes and began sifting through them, grateful Stephanie wasn't asking her how she was.

Honestly, that would be the dumbest question in the world at the moment. That's one of the reasons Stephanie was her best friend, she knew when to back off and when to bother her. Right now was the time to back off because Jemini was emotionally unstable and couldn't handle even hearing Mark's name.

"STEPHANIE! WHERE'S STEPH?"

She groaned when she heard John Cena's voice. "I'm not here!" She hissed, ducking behind the door, all but holding her breath. He had been bugging her for weeks with ideas that were completely insane.

"Hey Steph- Yo, Jemmy, seen Steph? What're you doing here anyway? I thought you were on Smackdown!"

"Not any longer, Cena." She replied coolly, turning back to looking through the ideas, leaning back in her chair. "Stephanie isn't here. She told me to tell you to fuckin' deal with whatever we give you or find another job." Her voice was even as she tossed an idea away, seeing it was completely garbage before looking through the next one. "Now leave my office before I THROW you out." She threatened, not in the mood for male company, for obvious reasons.

"She's in here, isn't she?" John grinned, completely disregarding everything she just said. He was a money maker and he knew it. "Oh Stephy!" He sang, looking around the room. "Come on, I have-"

"JOHN CENA YOU ARE DRIVING ME ABSOLUTELY INSANE NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I PUT YOU IN A MATCH WITH PAUL AND RANDY!" Stephanie bellowed, stepping out from behind the door right before he could look.

John considered that for a moment. "Well," He began, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Can I win?"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING OFFICE!" Jemini exploded, causing John to jump back, not expecting her temper. She walked around her desk and started shoving him on his chest. "You think just because you're a man that makes you king of this place? GO BUG SOMEONE ELSE AND DEAL WITH WHATEVER WE GIVE YOU, JACKASS!" She got him into the hallway and slammed the door shut, pressing her back against it and slid down until her ass hit the floor, her knees drawn up, placing her head in them and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Stephanie watched all this with wide eyes. She didn't know whether to applaud Jemini or offer her a sedative. Finally, she cleared her throat, adjusting her blouse and kneeled down in front of her best friend. "Why don't you take a few nights off, Jem?" She suggested. "Until you're ready to come back and...well, not bite the heads off the talent. It's John, you know what he's like." She said gently, hearing John grumbling outside the door before walking away.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, shaking her head back and forth, the sobs once again overtaking her entire body. "I just...I just don't want to deal with men right now. Steph, I'm so sorry..." She looked up at her best friend with tear filled dead eyes. That's how Jemini felt. Dead. Never again would a man get inside her heart only for them to shatter it because they found somebody better. "I-I tried so hard...I-I tried to make him happy..." She wrapped her arms around Stephanie's neck when she offered, crying her heart and soul out, trembling.

Stephanie had been about to say something extremely stupid like 'the majority of the people we work with are men', but managed to stop herself in time, wrapping her arms around Jemini. "I know you did, honey." She whispered soothingly, rubbing her friends back, trying to comfort the other woman. She couldn't even fathom the pain she would be in if the same thing happened to her and Paul. It was simply unthinkable.

"W-Would you mind if I left early tonight? I'll work from the hotel, I just...I can't be here right now." Jemini knew it was a lot to ask, but she knew she would end up biting every Superstar's head off that she saw tonight, and didn't want everyone thinking she was a bitch. She sighed with relief when Stephanie nodded, causing her to slowly stand up from the floor, her legs feeling like jelly. "Thank you, hon. I owe you for this."

"I was serious, Jemini. Take a few days. Work from the hotel if you need too, but...just take those days to get yourself...adjusted." Probably not the best word for it but the only thing she could think of without coming off as a bitch or sympathetic, knowing Jem wouldn't appreciate pity. She nodded at her friend before glancing at the clock. "I have to go. You need anything, you call me, okay?"

"I will, thanks again." Jemini replied softly, watching her best friend walked out of her office, and packed up her things.

No matter how much she tried not thinking about Mark, it simply wasn't happening. When she was finished, Jemini walked out of her office, the black shades over her eyes, and headed out of the exit. She bumped into something and mumbled a sorry before heading toward her rental car, practically running, not even turning to see who it was. She just wanted to get to the hotel and take a nice hot bath with some booze to drown her sorrows in.

"Well hell honey, at least lemme see your face when you apologize." Came a slow, teasing drawl. Steve had been on his way inside to talk with Stephanie about his upcoming return to RAW, desperate to see some action now that he was off the shelved list. He reached out and gently caught the woman's arm before she could go any further. "Jemini?" He blinked, taking a second to process her very unusual appearance. "Mark here too?"

"Steve?" Jemini whispered, slowly taking her black shades from her eyes, knowing she looked horrible. "No, he's not." She couldn't bring herself to see the sympathy in his blue eyes. They had been friends for years and Steve was even Mark's best man at his wedding. The two were best friends and Jemini had met Steve through her soon-to-be ex-husband. "What are you doing here?" She managed to ask, needing a change in topic, even though that hotel was calling her name.

Steve shrugged, pulling off his baseball cap off his bald head and stuffing it into his back pocket. "Got a few things to finalize with Steph before my return. Nothin' too major." His baby blues took in her bloodshot eyes and the puffiness around them, reaching out to gently caress the side of her face with his thumb. He always figured she was a decent woman, the perfect fit for Mark, even though right now she looked...broken. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Tears slid down her cheeks when he caressed her cheek, shaking her head as she lowered her head in shame. "Please don't." She whispered, feeling like she might vomit at any given moment due to the pity in his eyes. She didn't want to see that, but knew it was going to happen. "W-We're finished, Steve." Her tone was filled with exhaustion and tried like hell to keep the sobs from surfacing, though it wasn't happening.

He blinked, that was news to him. He had actually spoken to Mark briefly on the phone earlier and his friend hadn't mentioned a damn thing about him and Jemini being through. "Aw honey, that's...that's too bad." He said quietly, wondering if Mark had lost his goddamn mind and mentally penciled him in for an ass whooping. "Is there anythin' I can do for ya, Jem?"

"Never mention his name again." She stated evenly, the same thing she told Stephanie a few minutes prior, slipping the black shades back on over her amber eyes. "I have to go. Stephanie told me to take a few days off to...heal." She sighed, hating feeling so broken and vulnerable, but she couldn't help it. Her marriage was ending, what did people honestly expect from her? "I'm glad you're back." She whispered, hugging him around the neck quickly before turning and walking toward her rental car, head lowered with tears spilling down her cheeks freely.

Steve watched her walk away for a few seconds before heading inside, blue eyes blazing with fury. How in the hell could Mark be so stupid? Jemini was as intelligent and funny as she was beautiful! She was also the only woman who could probably tolerate Mark's moods and temper without going postal on him. Shaking his head, he decided a little chat with Stephanie DEFINITELY was in order tonight.

Jemini arrived at the hotel and went straight to her room, asking the desk clerk to avoid all calls and visitors, wanting to be truly alone tonight. She smiled graciously when the desk clerk said it wasn't a problem before going up to her room, closing the door behind her, and pressed her back against it, eyes closed. Why did life have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she be happy and why did Mark have to be such an asshole? Sighing, Jemini set her things down before peeling her clothes off on the way to the bathroom, needing a hot bath, grabbing a bottle of Tequila Rose on the way. Tonight, she was getting lit and damned the consequences!

**~!~**

Was he the only one who wasn't obsessed with Jemini's shitty love life? He felt bad for her, truly he did. But he also had other things to worry about. Paul listened as Stephanie explained the situation to Steve, wondering just why the bald guy was so damn interested. He rolled his eyes, resuming his jumping jacks.

"He's fuckin' that McCool bitch?"

"Everyone thinks so, you'd have to see them together, Steve. And every time Jem would mention Michelle, he would BLOW up."

**~!~**

After a two hour bath in the huge garden tub the hotel suite came with, courtesy of Stephanie, Jemini stepped out, the bottle of Tequila Rose half empty. She was drunker than she'd ever been before and honestly didn't care. She drank straight from the bottle, wanting to numb the pain that she felt deep inside. She didn't want to remember Mark or his touch or the way he made her feel whenever he looked at her with those piercing green eyes. Jemini wanted to forget him and knew this bottle would do the trick. She refused to look down at her left hand and collapsed on her bed, nothing but a black towel wrapped around her body, downing another large swallow of the pink liquid, loving the sensation of it burning down her throat. She savored it and closed her eyes.

Steve stood in front of Jemini's hotel door, wondering why he had agreed to come here. He snorted, knowing Stephanie was sending him so SHE didn't get caught in the crossfire or something. She wasn't stupid, he'd give her that. Sighing, Steve raised his hand and knocked, knowing Jemini would not be too happy to find she was being checked up on. By a man no less. Stephanie had also told him Jem wasn't in a man friendly mood. Not that he blamed her.

Her head snapped to the side, eyes narrowed, wondering who was disturbing her. Hadn't she made it CLEAR that she was not to be bothered by the desk clerk? Snarling, Jemini rolled off of the bed, the towel still firmly in place, and nearly ripped the door open, stopping the tongue lashing upon seeing Steve. The only man she wouldn't snap on for bothering her.

"What do you want?" She asked softly, walking away from the door and sat on the bed, the bottle still in her hand. "I want to be alone, Steve."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that, honey." Steve said just as quietly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He took in the black towel she wore, guessing that was it covering her and coughed awkwardly, eyes landing on the bottle. "Steph asked me to make sure you were alright. Which you're not and you won't be for a long time." He sat beside her, still staring at the bottle. "That'll help for only a lil while honey, then the pain will come back just as bad if not worse."

"I know." She whispered, the tears already starting to slide down her cheeks again as she took another swig of it. "I kind of figured she would send either you or Paul to come check on me." Her voice was quiet, not having the strength to snap at him, wiping her tears away continuously. "How've you been?" She asked, deciding to change the subject again, refusing to look up at him with her heartbroken eyes. It had always been so easy opening up to Steve and Jemini knew she would have to face reality sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, I'm better then Paul, like the guy, but sometimes I'm surprised he can actually read a script." Steve snorted, watching her take another swig. He was tempted to take the bottle from her, but knew better. Sometimes people had to hit the bottom before they could climb back to the top. He was glad she didn't meet his gaze, he was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to hide the pain he felt at seeing her this way. "Same old, same old. You know me." He murmured.

Jemini nodded as she slowly set the bottle back on the nightstand before looking up into his blue eyes, the tears cascading down her cheeks like two rapid streams, unwilling to stop. "I-I tried...I-I tried so hard to make him happy..." She was saying what she had at the arena and knew it, but it was the truth! She had tried! She wanted her marriage to work! It was Mark who didn't want to try anymore so she gave him what he wanted, his freedom. "I'm sorry..." She whispered before burying her face in her hands, sobbing harder than she ever had.

Knowing if there was one man, besides Mark, on the face of this earth she could cry in front of and not get ridiculed for it, it was Steve. Though Mark had been a complete dick to her and called her a drama queen. She rarely cried, but her marriage was ending and she felt like dying so of course she was crying so she didn't commit suicide.

Steve hesitated for just a moment before reaching out and pulling Jemini against him, holding her close. "It's not yer fault, honey." He whispered, running his hands through her black hair, feeling her tears soaking the front of his t-shirt, but didn't care. This woman's world was completely destroyed by her royal prick of a husband. She could cry on him all she wanted.

She accepted his embrace with open arms, gripping the front of his shirt before wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into it. She didn't care when he pulled her to sit across his lap, pressing herself against him, needing to feel the comfort more than anything in the world. He was one of her best friends and knew he would be there for her through everything. Her shoulders shook along with her entire body, the heart wrenching sobs tearing her apart inside and out. She wanted the pain to go away, she never wanted to experience this type again, and could only pray it went away sooner or later along with the memory of Mark Calaway.

Stephanie stood outside the hotel room door, having followed when Steve never called to say if Jemini was alright or not. How the woman could ever be alright again was beyond her though. She hesitated when she heard Steve's soothing voice, unable to make out the words, but could tell he was comforting Jemini. She backed away, knowing if anyone could help Jem through this, it would be Steve Austin.

Steve also took the opportunity to move the bottle of Tequila Rose out of sight.

Jemini ended up falling asleep against him, refusing to let go, tightening her grip when he tried moving her. Steve lifted her up in his arms, lying her down on the bed, but that instantly woke Jemini up. "Steve, don't go." She whispered, grabbing his wrist, looking up at him with pleading amber eyes. "I-I don't want to be alone tonight, please." She pulled him on the bed with her, moving over to give him room, not giving him a choice. "Please stay." She couldn't bare another cold, lonely hotel room and trusted Steve with all of her heart. Not to mention she was drunk and didn't know what she was requesting.

Steve already knew her being in a vulnerable state as well as drunk wasn't a good combination, factoring her request that he stay well...that was just asking for a lot of trouble. But he couldn't refuse her either. "Alright honey, I'll stay." He whispered, sinking back down onto the bed, pulling her against him. "Go to sleep, Jemini." He murmured, pulling the blankets around them. "I won't go anywhere."

"I have to change." She whispered, feeling him release her, and slid from the bed, or rather stumbled, going over to her bag.

She pulled out a black nightgown before pulling it over her head, discarding the towel, not letting him see anything. She managed to put a pair of black panties on before rejoining him on the bed, allowing him to pull her into his arms again, closing her eyes. It felt good being held by someone who actually WANTED to do it, though she secretly wished it was her husband. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about him and hoped he was happy.

He had honestly forgotten about the towel, but was glad she had remembered it. That would have been awkward come morning, because towels never seemed to stay on. Steve held Jemini close to him, using his head to adjust the pillow, staring up at the ceiling as he stroked her back. He knew she would have given anything in the world for it to be Mark in his place. He would have given anything just to pound some common sense into Mark. Hell, he probably would yet.

**~!~**

Two weeks later, Jemini walked into the arena in black dress pants and a black short sleeved shirt, refusing to wear color, black shades over her eyes. Her hair wasn't done, this is how it'd been for the past two weeks, ever since she'd left her husband and came to Raw. Jemini threw herself in her work, only talking to Stephanie and Steve, nobody else. Tonight was the pay-per-view, where both brands joined together, so she knew Mark would be lurking around. She would be avoiding him at all costs, having brought some snacks and drinks with her from the gas station down the road from the hotel. Sighing, Jemini walked into her office and immediately began setting up shop.

Just as Jemini rounded a corner, Michelle did too from the opposite direction. Michelle froze, staring at the other woman with wide eyes before clearing her throat hastily. She managed a slight, awkward smile before side stepping Jemini. Damn that bitch had let herself go. Michelle snorted, shaking her head as she walked. No wonder Mark had asked for the separation.

Jemini took one look at Michelle, raised an eyebrow at her cocky retreat, and decided she wasn't going to wallow anymore. It was a good thing she'd brought her bag with her because Jemini wasn't planning on showing up in her normal wear on this night. She arrived at her office and locked the door before peeling her clothes off. If Mark wanted to play with his little slut, than Jemini wasn't going to stop herself from finding someone else either.

Changing into a black skirt that went two inches above the knee and a lavender tank top that had a V shaped neckline to it and clung to all of her curves, Jemini looked in the mirror. The eyes wouldn't do as she quickly began applying make-up, hiding the swollen, red puffiness crying had brought forth. She applied black eyeliner to her eyes, bringing the amber gold out in them before painting her lips with a clear gloss. She then curled the ends of her black hair, giving it a little bounce, and put her two inch black heels on that had a criss-cross design that went up her calf. Michelle's jaw would drop when she seen her and Jemini couldn't wait as she unlocked the door and headed down to the cafeteria, looking and feeling like a new woman.

Paul had been talking to Michael when he seen a woman who looked like Jemini strolling down the hallway. He said looked because last he knew, Jem was dressing like someone had died. This woman was a fucking fox. Good Lord, he hoped Stephanie never found out he was thinking that.

Michelle was in the cafeteria, giggling as she chatted with John Cena -who was trying to back away- when Jemini walked in, eyes narrowing. "You know...you should come over some time, Mark and I were thinking about throwing a party. You know, celebrate his divorce."

All heads turned as Jemini entered the cafeteria, jaws dropping, eyes widening to the size of saucers. She hadn't felt like herself in a long time and tonight, all of that was about to change. "Hello John." She greeted with a smile, giving Michelle a once over and snorted before flipping her hair over her shoulder and headed to the vending machine to get herself a bottle of water. That bitch had NOTHING on Jemini because every part on her body was REAL unlike Michelle's.

"Holy fuck!"

"Is that really Jemini?"

"My god, she looks gorgeous tonight!"

Jemini heard it all and breathed it all in.

Then there was total silence as Mark stepped into the room. He stood over almost everyone present, his green eyes hidden by his customary shades. His face was a schooled mask of indifference as he took the room in, giving his wife a once over. He would admit to himself how sexy and fuckable she looked right now, though he wouldn't admit it to her.

"Hey there Mark." Steve broke the silence, walking over to extend his hand to his friend.

Mark took it. "Steve." A second later he had been stunned.

"Jackass."

Jemini whipped around when she heard that, her amber eyes widening at the sight of Steve standing over Mark, immediately rushing to his side. Ever since that night she slept in his arms, Jemini decided to share a hotel suite with Steve, knowing he could help her heal from the broken heart Mark caused. She slowly walked over and peered down at her husband, smirking with a shake of her head. "Pathetic." She kissed Steve's cheek with a smile, winking at him. "Thanks honey." She then stepped over Mark with ease before walking out of the cafeteria, her hair flowing down her back in waves.

Mark lay there, his head feeling like it was a mini Tilt-A-Whirl, not believing how much that had actually hurt. He could hear low snickering throughout the room and sat up, growling. Dead silence. Good, at least he still had SOME respect. Though how much longer that would last was beyond him. Fucking interfering Austin.

Steve was still smirking, staring down at Mark. "Hell son, the least you could do is apologize."

"What the fuck for?"

"Being an asshole would be a good place to start."

"Hey bitch?" A voice sounded behind Michelle, causing the blonde bimbo to turn around, and got slapped by Stephanie, the sound echoing throughout the cafeteria. "You think it's great being a home wrecker and it's okay to break my best friend's heart?" She slapped her again when Michelle went to speak, her blue eyes completely on fire. "Tonight, you have a match against Victoria and the returning Trish Stratus on the pay-per-view. PRAY you don't disappoint me." She then whirled around and stalked out of the cafeteria.

Michelle stood there in complete shock, holding her face, her jaw to the floor. Who the hell did that woman think she was? Just because her daddy owned the company! Michelle looked at Mark, glaring when he just snorted.

Steve applauded loudly as Stephanie walked out, his blue eyes crinkled in amusement. "Now THAT'S entertainment, ladies and gentlemen."

Paul was gaping at his wife in shock, not believing she just did that. He took one look at Michelle and instantly starting bursting out in laughter, shaking his head, and stood up to go give his woman a celebration for putting Michelle in her place.

"I look forward to kicking your ass tomorrow night." Trish Stratus stated, also a friend of Jemini's, as she stood to Michelle's left while Victoria joined on the right.

"You better hope and pray the Deadman's training has paid off because we're going to rip you apart." Victoria promised with a maniacal smile on her face, eyes flashing wickedly. "I do believe a Widow's Peek is in order and how fitting a name, don't you think?"

"Oh absolutely."

Michelle glanced back and forth between the women, then to Mark, then around the cafeteria, not believing that NOBODY was going to stand up for her. What the HELL had she done? Just because his wife had failed in certain departments, Michelle had picked up the slack and now people were going to what? Blame her for Jemini's pussy failure? Shrieking, she ran out of the cafeteria, screaming when applause and cheering followed her.

Trish and Victoria doubled over in laughter, leaning against each other just as Mickie and Melina joined them. "Oh, I do wish Jemini could've seen that!" She rasped out.

"Did you see how fast her fat ass bounced out of here? Lord, I thought the jelly was about to pop!"

Melina started laughing along with Mickie after the Divas informed them on what they missed. "FUCK! And we MISSED that shit? Why the fuck didn't Steph pick us?" Melina demanded through her laughter.

"Because we're Jemini's friends and have known her a long time." Trish replied, having met Jemini when she first got to the WWE. She started out working for the Raw brand, but soon after she married Mark, she was transferred to Smackdown. They still talked and kept in touch.

"Admit it right now, Melina, these two are the best going today in the Women's Division."

"Kick her ass and get some licks in for us."

"With pleasure."

Steve listened to the women's bantering, unable to keep from grinning. He had made his return on the previous RAW and he was itching for some action. Smirking, he walked out of the cafe, seeing Mark going in the opposite direction and snorted. Stupid fuck. He went to find Stephanie, walking right into her office and smiled wickedly at her.

"I want Mark tomorrow night. Make it a feud. 'Taker and Stone Cold, you already know it'll sell and it's been years since we fought each other."

Stephanie blinked at Steve, looking at him like he just grew three heads out of nowhere. "A-Are you kidding me?" Her jaw dropped when he shook his head, her eyes instantly filling with concern. "Steve, I'd LOVE to do that, you know I would, but your neck is injured, possibly for good. And Mark isn't a small guy, you two used to beat the hell out of each other back in 1999." She shivered in spite of herself, remember that year all too well, seeing the pleading in his blue eyes. It would sell seats, but she also had to think what was best for his welfare.

"Don't give me that shit, Stephanie. You know I was cleared!" Steve slammed his palms on her desk, refusing to take no for an answer. "If it's a matter of formalities, I'll sign a goddamn wavier. Just put me in the ring with him. There ain't no way in hell he's going to beat the hell out me because he'll be too busy trying to not bleed to death."

The fire in Steve's eyes was unmistakable and she knew if ANYBODY could open Mark's eyes to see what he was throwing away with Jemini, it was him. Though she was taking precautions and decided to do what he said. "Sign this. It states clearly that we are not responsible for any injuries you sustain." She watched him scrawl his signature on it before nodding, filing it away before pulling out his contract. "Sign this page and you'll have your feud. I'll write it up myself, I don't want Jemini involved in this for obvious reasons."

Steve just nodded, signing the paperwork, not wanting Jemini involved in this either. He would sign anything put before him if it meant he'd get his hands on Mark. Somebody needed to put that son of a bitch back in his place. Somebody like Steve.

"That it?" He demanded finally, cracking his neck, blue eyes glinting.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stephanie knew this wasn't going to be good as she seen the look in Steve's blue eyes, shaking her head. "Go on, I'll take care of the storyline." There was no way Jemini was being involved in this. It was going to be bad enough when she found out tomorrow night on Raw. 'Please don't hate me for this, Jem.' She thought before beginning the writing.

Steve nodded at Stephanie, a smirk on his lips as he walked out of the office. He cracked his knuckles, one by one, blue eyes cold. It would serve Mark right to have his ass beaten. And he WOULD get that ass beating. There would be no script. No choreographing the match beforehand. Just a good old fashion, passionate ass whooping. He next cracked his neck, eager for the PPV to get here. Mark was going to find out what happened when you totally destroyed a woman like Jemini.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jemini was having a great night, typing away on her laptop, a smile on her face. Seeing the pity in Michelle's eyes had made something snap inside of Jemini, making her realize that she didn't need a man, much less Mark, to survive. She was strong and would find somebody who actually wanted to be with her. There would be no more tears, no more crying, no more sorrow and drinking herself into oblivion.

Not realizing someone had entered her office, Jemini was well into her work, immediately freezing when she inhaled the air and that familiar smell entered her nostrils. Her amber eyes turned cold as she turned around in her chair, staring into the eyes of her husband, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You have no business being in here, Calaway. Get out." She ordered gravely, pointing at the door.

"I wanted to talk to you, Jem." He said, refusing to budge. "I haven't received any divorce papers, wanted to know if you got that foolish nonsense out of yer thick head." His green eyes raked her form scathingly. "Who the hell are you all dressed up for?" He demanded, wondering just where the Hell she got off on being a bitch. He hadn't wanted a divorce, she had.

"I'm not dressed up for anyone and I was waiting for you to file for divorce because I'm far too busy with having to completely change my schedule around since I'm on the Raw roster now." She stated evenly, crossing one leg over the other, her skirt riding up just a bit on her thighs, tapping her pen against her desk. "Anything else or can I get back to work, Calaway?" Jemini was pushing back all the pain and agony this man caused her over the past two weeks, refusing to show it. She was done trying to be the perfect wife and if he didn't want her, then she would damn sure find someone who did. "Shouldn't you be looking for McWhore?"

"Yes, I should be out looking for my supposed mistress, Mrs. Calaway." He shot back sarcastically, not happy with this ice bitch shit. "And you can keep waitin' because I'm not filin' fer divorce, Jemini. I don't want one, remember? Yer the one who's turnin' a simple thing into a full-blown drama, like usual."

"No, you're not going to turn this around on me, Mark!" Jemini snapped, the fire raging in her amber eyes, standing up from her chair with her hands planted firmly on her desk. "You're the one who bites my head off whenever I say ONE bad thing about that whore! You're the one who keeps defending her when you KNOW her reputation! You're the one who sent me to Raw away from you, tearing our marriage apart, NOT ME! So don't you DARE stand there and try to put all the blame on me because I'm not going to allow it! You did this, you stupid son of a bitch! Do you have any idea what I've been through the last two weeks?! I've been crying my heart out and coming to work as a zombie, Mark! A fucking zombie wearing all black, acting like I was dead because that's how I felt! Then your fuckin' whore runs into me tonight and as soon as I saw the pity in her eyes, I knew I couldn't do it anymore! I have to let you go, one way or another because it's obvious you don't want to be with me anymore or else you wouldn't have sent me away from Smackdown! So you know what? You can take your accusations and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FUCKING DEAD ASS!"

Mark was silent through her tirade, his face growing darker and darker with each word that came out of her mouth. When she had finished, he almost snorted in amusement. Dead ass? Though the humor died as soon as it had flared. "Let's get a few things straight." He snarled, shoving her down into her chair, leaning down and placing his hands on the armrests, leaning over her. "I asked for a SEPARATION, not a divorce. The reason I asked fer it is because I was gettin' tired of yer fuckin' jealousy over a DIVA who I TRAIN and nothin' fuckin' more. As much as Michelle would like it to be more, I have a WIFE. YOU. The reason I can't stand hearin' you run yer fuckin' mouth about her is BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO REASON TOO." He backed away, running a hand through his hair, visibly frustrated. "Fuck it." He grunted, storming out of the room. If she wasn't going to listen to him, then she wasn't worth his time.

"FUCK YOU!" Jemini screamed at the top of her lungs, taking her heel off and threw it at the back of his head before he could fully get out of her door. "I'M NOT JEALOUS OF HER! I'M BETTER THAN HER! I simply tell the truth about her, Mark and you can't fuckin' take it!" She blinked the tears away and walked back around behind her desk, sitting down in the chair he shoved her in prior. "You asked for a separation to find out if she's as good to you as I am and you know what? I'm not going to be played like a pawn. If you can fuck around, then so can I. Now get out of my office, get out of my face and get out of my fucking LIFE!"

He snorted, not even bothering to look back at her. "You could only wish you were better then her." He said as a parting shot, letting the door close behind him as he walked out.

"Jackass, you best be leavin' her alone if ya know what's good for you." Steve cautioned, seeing the room Mark had come out of.

"Mind yer own business, Steve, before I mind it for you."

"Oh really? I'm makin' it my business."

Jemini's heart shattered in her chest when she heard those words come out of his mouth, all of her walls breaking down that she put up. So it was true, he was screwing around with Michelle. 'I can't stay here.' She thought, packing up her things and rushed out of the office, bumping into both Steve and Mark as the tears flew behind her.

She didn't care if she lost her job or not, her heart was broken along with her spirit. She just needed time and decided to go back to Houston, to their house, so she could pack her things. She wasn't living there anymore and had already made the arrangements for the move. Mark had no idea and he would be shocked when he found out that he no longer had a wife living in his house.

Mark turned to watch her go, eyes narrowed behind the sunglasses he had put on, his face devoid of any emotion.

Steve shook his head, glancing at the taller man before punching him, a kidney shot. "Your ass is mine tomorrow, son, best go get your slut to help ya warm up." He spat before taking off after Jemini. "Jem, wait honey!" He called after her, groaning when she didn't even look back. "Jem!"

"No! Let me go!" Jemini cried out when she was grabbed from behind, tears streaming down her face, and was turned around to face the concerned blue eyes of Steve. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life, her tears soaking his neck and felt her knees buckle beneath her. His arms instantly went around her, holding her up as the sobs tore through her body. "Why?" She whispered out over and over again, shaking her head and cried harder.

He had no idea what had happened in that room with Mark so he couldn't rightfully give her answer, even if she had been expecting one. All he knew was Mark had probably done his best to rip Jemini to shreds and it had worked. "I don't know honey." He whispered, finally just scooping her up, princess style and rested his head against hers. "I don't know."

"H-He said Michelle was better than me..." She sobbed out, burying her face in her hands, feeling every muscle in Steve's body tense to the point where he was almost as still as a statue. The only way she could tell he wasn't one was his breathing. "H-How could that be when I'm all natural? Granted, I have curves, but does he honestly want me to lose weight and look like a toothpick? What does he want from me?" She was asking more herself than him, but voicing the questions through her crying and sobbing. No matter how hard she tried, Jemini couldn't get Mark's vicious words out of her mind and it was literally tearing her heart to shreds.

What the hell? The physical comparison threw Steve for a loop, he had a feeling this went a lot deeper than looks and bodies. "Honey...you're better than her in ALL ways. Mark said it just to hurt you. Don't let it because then you'll be givin' him exactly what he wants." He set her down on the hood of a car, reaching to cup her chin and gently forced her to look up at him. "Honey, you have a lot of people who love ya just the way you are. Mark is a fool if he can't appreciate you."

"I just...I don't know what I did wrong, Steve. I know I'm better than her, I proved that tonight." She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear, sniffling, and looked back into his beautiful blue eyes. "I just had a momentary freak out, I'm fine." Jemini sighed when he hugged her again, wrapping her arms around his midsection, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "Thank you for being there for me, Steve. I don't know what I would've done without you these past two weeks."

Steve smiled down at her, his blue eyes crinkling around the corners, looking totally different than he had only minutes ago when confronting Mark. "Not a problem, honey, you know I'm always here fer ya, no matter what." And it was a given that there would be no strings attached. "Now...are you gonna let that cocksucker run ya off YOUR show or should we go back in there and show him just exactly what it is he's missin'?

The fire in her amber eyes flared as Jemini slid from the hood, wiping the remainder of her tears away, and took his offered arm before allowing him to guide her back inside. She wasn't going let Mark run her off of her show, screw that! This was her dream job, regardless if she was married to one of the top wrestlers or not.

Though that wouldn't be for long now because first thing in the morning, Jemini was calling her lawyer and issuing him an official legal separation. Mark had just wanted a separation, but after what he said to her, Jemini was going to take it a step further. She knew as long as she had Steve, Stephanie and the rest of her friends by her side, she could survive anything, including the wrath of her husband.

Steve was smirking when they strolled back into the arena, shaking his head when John Cena bounced up to them.

"Jeez Stoney, can't leave any good lookin' babes for the rest of us?" He asked, shaking his head with a sad sigh. "Lookin' good Jemmy."

"She always does, son. Or haven't you learned that by now?"

John offered a half grin. "I've noticed, how bout we strip down and go naked?"

"Maybe some other time, Johnny boy." She winked at him, smiling up at Steve, who was scowling playfully, giggling gently. "Don't worry, he's not my type." They both laughed and walked away while John Cena stood there stunned into silence. It was amazing how good Steve always made Jemini feel, even at her lowest point.

"Maybe some other time then!" John finally shouted after them when he had recovered from his involuntary silence.

"Kid doesn't learn." Steve snorted, shaking his head, trying not to laugh. "So honey, you gonna get back to work then?" He asked, looping his arm around her waist, nodding as some of the newer wrestlers passed by.

"Yes, I have too much work to do to let him run me off." She stated, her voice a little stronger now, and stopped outside of her office to stare up into his eyes. "What would I do without you?" She murmured and leaned up, kissing his cheek with a smile on her face. "See you after the show." She knew she didn't have to say it in a question because Steve had told her earlier that he wanted to ride back to the hotel with her. He didn't want her being alone right now and Jemini appreciated that. "I'll be fine." She assured him, caressing his cheek before walking inside and headed back to her desk, sitting down and picked up where she left off.

"What the hell is goin' on with you and my wife?" Mark demanded, catching Steve at the end of the hallway. He'd seen the pair walk back into the building and wasn't pleased with how cozy they looked.

"Yer wife? Oh...you mean Jemini, the woman you ignored for a plastic slut." Steve snorted, shaking his head. "Mind your own business, Mark."

"Jem is MY business. Funny, she keeps accusin' me of cheatin' on her when it's her cheatin' on me. With my best fuckin' friend no less."

Steve just walked away, knowing come tomorrow night, all bets were off.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve, Calaway." Stephanie said from behind, her arms folded in front of her chest, shaking her head and held her hand up when he went to speak. "Shut up." She ordered, ignoring his narrowed green eyes, refusing to back down. "For the past two weeks, Jemini has been walking around here like a zombie, acting as if she has no soul because she felt dead inside. I don't know what sparked her turn around tonight, but whatever it is, I'm thankful for it. Because it proves that she can live without the famous Mark Calaway..." She gestured toward Steve. "And she CAN find someone who will make her happier than you ever thought possible. You think about that the next time you're fucking that whore because, as far as I'm concerned, as Jem's best friend, I can honestly say that she's better off without you." She then turned on her heel and walked away, having said her piece.

"FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME I AIN'T FUCKIN' MICHELLE!" Mark bellowed, not believing this shit. Maybe he should just so everyone would be right and he wouldn't have to keep saying he hadn't all the goddamn time.

"Sure, and I'm not fucking my wife either Deadman." Paul snorted, walking by in just his wrestling tights, jogging to catch up with Stephanie. "You're so damn hot when you're yelling at other people."

Stephanie giggled at her husband, kissing him softly before stopping and turning around. "By the way, Calaway, starting tomorrow night on Raw, you have a feud with Steve." She watched his green eyes widen in shock and grinned, waving three fingers before turning around and walking away with her husband. The bastard was going to regret ever laying eyes on Jemini when she was through with him.

A cold smirk spread across his lips. A feud? He could handle that. Steve wanted to put his nose in business that didn't concern him, try to seduce HIS wife, well...a feud was JUST fine with him. "Reserve him a room at the ER Steph because I'm goin' to REALLY break his neck."

"Don't turn around, you'll be catering to him." Paul said, not believing the balls Mark had on him and moved his hand to Stephanie's back, nudging her forward.

"Steve is going to rip him apart and I can't wait for it." Stephanie growled, her fists clenched at her sides, wanting to turn around and give Mark a piece of her mind. She refrained though, deciding to leave it up to Steve, and walked back to her office with her husband. "Your match is No Holds Barred tomorrow night on Raw too, McCool." Stephanie spat as they passed her, slamming her office door shut after entering, deciding to take her anger out on Mark's whore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michelle stood there, staring at the door with wide eyes. What the HELL? She hurriedly went off looking for Mark. He HAD to fix this!

"Now there's something I so didn't need to see." Maria said with a frown, watching as Michelle walked right into Mark's dressing room without even knocking. "Honestly, don't those two have any shame?"

"Apparently not." Mickie snorted, shaking her head.

"Unbelievable." Trish shook her head along with Maria and Mickie, her blonde hair hanging down her back to her waist, looking disgusted. "That's just pathetic. I can't wait for tomorrow night so I can beat that bitch's ass into the mat!"

"Don't forget about me." Victoria said from behind, having seen that as well. "Jemmy is better off without him anyway. Come on, let's go to the cafeteria ladies."

If the Divas had stuck around a few minutes more, they would have heard some shouting followed by the door flying open and Michelle McCool being forcibly ejected right onto her scrawny ass. She got up, wiped off her pants, looked to make sure nobody had seen and vacated the premises immediately. She didn't think Mark WOULD shove her own head up her ass, but then again he was unpredictable these days.

Jemini sighed as she seen what time it was, knowing she still had a good hour or so to go and decided she needed some air. Pulling her leather jacket on, she walked out and down the hallway, keeping her head up, knowing people were talking about her behind her back. She didn't care honestly. They could assume whatever they wanted.

If they wanted to think she was screwing Steve than so be it. Who was she to deny them some juicy gossip that wasn't true? She arrived outside a few minutes later and inhaled the night air, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, making sure nobody was around and lit one up, needing one desperately. She'd started back up soon after leaving the Smackdown! brand, needing something to take the edge off.

Since when did she smoke? It was mildly shocking to find out things he wasn't aware of. She was supposed to be his wife for Christ sakes. Mark snorted, not moving from his place against the wall, knowing the darkness hid him from view. He had stepped out to avoid Michelle, swearing to God, he was going to wind up snapping her neck if she didn't stop acting like they were together. They had had some sexual chemistry, he never denied it. That ended however when he finally kissed her. Then there was absolutely nothing. Now however, the chick couldn't seem to stop hounding him.

Taking a long drag of it, Jemini closed her eyes and inhaled, allowing the nicotine to run through her body before exhaling, the smoke blowing into the cold night air. She just needed a few drags then she would quit again. Whenever she was stressed or something was on her mind Jemini had a cigarette. Though ever since she'd been married to Mark, she never touched one.

That all changed when he decided to destroy their marriage and her heart. Her cell phone rang, but Jemini ignored it, putting it on vibrate, just needing a moment alone to reflect the past two weeks. Tomorrow, Mark would be served with the legal separation papers and then she could be free to do as she pleased. She loved the man, but he didn't love her and Jemini wasn't going to tie him down to her anymore.

His acid green eyes never left her. Watching her inhale on that cigarette, then visibly relax. One eyebrow arched, wondering just what else she did that he had apparently been unaware of. He heard her cell phone go off, watched as she silenced it without even looking at the screen. A million thoughts flickered through his mind, all of them shrouded in the jealousy he so often accused her of. A boyfriend? Steve maybe? His fists balled at his sides. She wanted a divorce so she could play the field? Fine.

"I have to let him go. I have to move on. He doesn't want me anymore, especially since Michelle is better than I am. I just have to move on and forget he ever existed." She whispered heartbrokenly, taking another shaky drag of her cigarette before throwing the rest out, a tear sliding down her cheek.

She pulled out a necklace from around her neck and ripped it off, dangling it front of her. It was a pure silver angel on a motorcycle, Mark's last wedding anniversary present. She closed her eyes and dropped it to the ground before turning and walking back inside the arena.

Mark watched that necklace fall to the pavement, hearing her slipping inside the building. After several minutes of silence, he stepped out from the shadows, stooping down to pick it up, clenching it tightly in his fist, staring at his hand. He was replaying her words over and over in his mind, breaking them all down. She loved him still, he knew she did. Then why the hell had she asked for a goddamn divorce?

Returning to her office, Jemini sat behind her desk and opened her cell phone, seeing it was her realtor, nodding before calling her back. "Hey Mandie, what do you have for me? Uh huh, two bedroom condo? Really? That cheap eh? I'll take it. I'll have the deposit this weekend when I come back to Houston. Thanks for everything, I owe you one. Oh yeah, definitely! You're a lifesaver. Thanks hon. I'll talk to you on Saturday. Bye." She hung up and leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes, refusing to let another tear drop from her eyes.

She was moving on with her life without Mark in it, no matter how much her heart was begging her to just go back to him and deal with the Michelle shit. She refused to be the wife who acted like nothing was going on while her husband was getting a piece that probably had an STD or worse. Jemini decided to make another phone call to her gynecologist, making an appointment for Saturday as well.

Steve was preparing to go hunt Jemini down so they could leave. He had heard from Paul all about Stephanie's little blow-up on Mark and had even went to personally congratulate her on it. He loved that woman. Shaking his head with a smile, he ambled down the hallway, arching a pale eyebrow when Michelle smiled at him from her place on a table. "Not interested." He grunted, walking right on by.

"That's what they all say."

"Then they wind up with crabs...Not interested."

Jemini saw what time it was and immediately saved her progress before packing up for the night, knowing Steve would be waiting for her or coming to get her so they could go back to the hotel. She finished, scanning the room one last time, making sure she didn't forget anything before walking out and headed for the exit. She wanted a hot bubble bath with some wine that sounded like heaven to her at the moment, especially with everything that happened to her over the past two weeks and tonight. Just an hour was all she was asking for not to talk about Mark, about her upcoming legal separation, about her moving out of Mark's ranch and into a condo, or anything involving that.

Steve was waiting for her, leaning against the wall across from her office. When she stepped through the door, he grinned at her. "Hey honey, how was the rest of yer night?" He asked, falling into step beside her. He couldn't get the picture of Michelle's shocked face when he had insulted her out of his head. That was going to definitely be one of his more favorite memories.

"No hubby so it went pretty good if I do say so myself." Jemini replied, smiling when Steve wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping it in a gentlemen fashion.

She leaned against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist, loving the comfort he was providing her. She knew she was going to cause some major problems between him and Mark and honestly didn't care. It wasn't her fault Steve wanted to be there for her and she honestly could care less about what her husband thought. He would soon be free to do what he pleased with his little slut while Jemini could explore the possibility of finding someone who wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of her. That's how they used to be...up until Michelle McCool entered the WWE in a Divas Contest and lost. Go figure. Yet she still received a contract. Pathetic.

"Well, ain't that cause for celebration?" Steve chuckled, having already decided along with Stephanie that Jemini didn't need to know about his upcoming feud with her soon to be ex-husband until it happened. No doubt it would upset the already slightly emotionally unbalanced woman. "You hungry?" He asked, glancing down at her. "Because I am starvin' and I would appreciate some beautiful company. Which is my polite way of sayin' YOU." He teased.

Jemini stopped and placed her hands on her hips, staring at him with amused amber eyes. "Are you asking me out, Steve Austin?" When he nodded and extended his arm, Jemini laughed and took it willingly, shaking her head. "Let's just take this slow and keep being friends for now." She said, looking up at his blue eyes, sighing with inner relief when he just smiled back at her with a nod of his own. Neither saw the pair of green eyes watching their every move as Steve helped Jemini into his truck.

"Let's redefine that honey." He drawled, shaking his head with amusement. "I was askin' ya to join me for dinner, not a date. A date would be me takin' ya to a bar." He teased, laughing when she mockingly rolled her eyes as if to say 'of course'. "But I'm hungry and you haven't been eatin' shit lately. So two friends, a diner, no romance, just food. And you can buy your own."

What the hell? She said NO. Mark growled, wanting nothing more than to punch Steve's skull in.

"That sounds great. Thanks again for everything, Steve." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before buckling up, staring out the window, the sadness clear in her amber eyes. She missed her husband and sighed to herself, closing her eyes. Why should she care about him after everything he did to her? 'Because I will never stop loving him.' She thought, answering her own question, and slowly opened her eyes as they pulled out of the arena parking lot, heading for the nearest diner. Jemini still had to tell Steve about her upcoming trip to Houston, Texas.

True to his word, Steve picked out an open, relaxed diner. It was late enough where he wouldn't have to deal with any fans, mostly. He did sign an autograph for the waitress, refusing her offer for a free beer. "See…not so bad, now is it?" He clucked his tongue at Jemini, browsing the menu. "Honey, I might have to borrow money off you cause I'm gonna order everything they got..." He drawled teasingly.

"You would." Jemini retorted with a soft giggle, shaking her head, and sipped on her Sprite why they waited for their order.

She decided on chicken strips with extra honey mustard sauce and fries to go with it, something simple. Steve ordered a rib eye steak with mashed potatoes, corn, steamed vegetables and a baked potato. None of it shocked Jemini because he was a big man who had a hearty appetite.

Steve had every intention of ordering dessert as well. He was pleased when Jemini didn't comment on the amount he ate, but considering who she was married too, it probably wasn't much of a surprise to her. "Mmm, smells good." He remarked when her order came first, his steak would take a little while. He reached over to nick a fry, popping it in his mouth before she could whack him. "I'm hungry, honey." He joked, holding up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture when she glared at him.

"Since you want to eat my fries, you're paying for my meal." She stated, smirking when he just agreed, shaking her head before popping one in her mouth after dipping it in the sauce. She loved honey mustard and it'd been a long time since she'd gone out like this.

When her and Mark first started dating, he would wine and dine her constantly, every night a different restaurant. Of course, they never made it pass the final course and that made Jemini instantly blush. She looked out the window and closed her eyes, remembering her and Mark's first wedding anniversary. He'd actually gone under the table during their meal, telling her it was his dessert. It was moments like that were Jemini fell in love with him even more and his dangerous, risky side.

He let her live in whatever memories that were currently replaying in her mind. He smiled at the waitress when his food arrived, asking for both orders to be placed on one check. He ate in silence, occasionally glancing at Jemini. Finally he cleared his throat. "Honey, I hate to interrupt, but yer food is probably cold. You're supposed to be eating and regaining some of that lost weight, remember?" He thought she was beautiful, but her non-eating, drinking binge had shed some of those down-home curves he adored.

"Sorry." She whispered, turning her eyes away from the window, and began to eat her food.

Cold or not, she ate every single bite and sighed when Steve ordered her a cheesecake, shaking her head. She ate it though without another word spoken, her thoughts consumed in her past with Mark. She remembered when she was first hired as the WWE's script writer for both brands and Mark was still in his Big Evil days with the short hair.

Vince had thrown one of his parties and Jemini saw him, in a corner, in all black with a gloomy look on his face. She was dressed in a shimmery golden dress that brought out her eyes with her long black hair. He looked like he could use some light in his life and that's what Jemini had been. He even said it himself. So where had it all gone wrong? She was so confused and put her head in her hands, closing her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Steve reached across the table to catch the tear on his finger, his blue eyes meeting hers when those beautiful amber orbs reluctantly opened. "Jem, he ain't worth even one of your tears, honey." He said quietly, extending his hand to her palm up. "How bout we go back to the hotel and you can go relax?" He suggested, knowing she probably needed some alone time.

She could only nod and stood up, waiting for him to pay the bill. So many memories coursed through her mind, like their wedding day. That had been the happiest day of her life, even happier than when she was hired by the WWE. She could remember how Mark looked, handsome as ever, with a pure black tuxedo and a silver tie. She'd picked midnight blue and silver as her colors and Jemini had picked a beautiful silver wedding dress, refusing to wear white. It was a small ceremony in their backyard in Houston, in the house she was getting ready to move out of, and that thought alone just broke her heart.

It was as if everything they had vanished overnight and Jemini didn't understand why. The only reason she could come up with was that slutbag whore Michelle McCool. Jemini was going to get her revenge if it was the last thing she did, though she didn't realize come the following night, Michelle wouldn't be leaving the arena of her own accord.

He took her hand and led the way out, more than aware her body was auto-pilot. As much as he would have liked her to let go, he knew she couldn't and he wouldn't press her too. She needed time, time was the only thing that would eventually heal her. That and support from her friends, which she had plenty of both. Steve guided Jemini to the car, driving them back to the hotel in silence, letting her mind think about whatever had apparently so completely absorbed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following night, Jemini arrived in the arena, wearing black dress pants with a deep blue halter top, her hair half up and half down, flowing over her shoulders. She looked a little more alive, though she hadn't slept well due to dreams of her husband and the good old days. Sighing, Jemini wished Steve well on his match since he told her he was scheduled to compete. She didn't even think of asking against who as she set up her office, her back to the door.

"Our match isn't till later!" Michelle screamed, flying by the door. "MARK, HELP ME!"

"Come on, McSlut! It's a pre-match warm up!" Victoria shouted, stalking the blonde bitch with a grin on her face, a pair of scissors in her hand. "Trish, grab her!"

"NOT MY HAIR! SOMEONE HELP!"

"You like stealing other women's husbands? Cut it off, Vic."

Her eyes widened as Jemini whipped around, seeing a screaming Michelle being chased by both Trish and Victoria, wondering what that was all about. She frowned when she heard what Trish said, knowing that was very true. "Let her go." She ordered, causing both Divas to turn around to face her as Jemini slowly walked up to a trembling Michelle McCool. "Let's get one thing straight, McWhore, I don't like you and you damn sure don't like me. But I'm not going to have them sabotage their careers by cutting your fake bleach blonde hair off, even though you desperately need it because, honey, you have split-ends." She snorted, raising an eyebrow when Michelle glared back at her. "Oh what's the matter, don't like hearing the truth? You know, you may have gotten my husband, but you'll never break my spirit. For you see, I have another man in my life now so enjoy my sloppy seconds, you whore." She then turned and walked into her office, hearing Michelle's shrieks and started laughing.

"You might have another man, but you best remember I TOOK the one you LOVED!" Michelle screamed, groaning when she got punched by both Trish and Victoria.

"You're so lucky Jemini is a kind woman." Victoria murmured, dropping the shears dangerously close to Michelle's hand as the bitch was now kneeling on the floor.

"Very lucky." Trish agreed, stepping on Michelle's hand as she and Victoria walked away. "See you in the ring, McSlut."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth, Jemini ran out of her office and tackled Michelle to the floor, screaming at the top of her lungs. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She began ramming her head on the concrete floor before scrambling up and delivered a devastating chick kick to the bitch's head, nearly taking it off. Blood spilled from Michelle's mouth as Jemini dug her fingers in her blonde hair and rammed her face into the wall before finally letting go, the danger and anger flashing in her amber eyes. Everyone was watching this spectacle as it traveled to the cafeteria, Michelle running for her life while Mrs. Calaway had deadly intentions in mind. "COME HERE YOU FUCKING COWARDLY WHORE! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY RUBBING IN THE FACT THAT MY MARRIAGE IS ENDING BECAUSE OF YOUR ASS?!" She tackled her as they both flew over a table, landing right on John and Randy as Jemini began punching her in the face repeatedly. Mark had taught her how to fight and Jemini was using that skill to her advantage. "I'LL FUCK YOUR WORLD UP!"

"WHOA, JEMINI!" Steve had appeared as quickly as he could, Maria having ran to inform him Jemini had officially gone off the deep end. "Now as much as we all-" He wrapped his arms around her waist, physically dragging her away from Michelle, kicking and screaming. "Want to see you beat that bitch into next year, nobody wants to see you go to jail."

Michelle was sobbing, her face nothing more than a bloody mess of bruises. "You b-bitch!" She stammered, tears streaking through the blood.

"LET GO OF ME! I'LL TEAR HER APART!" Jemini shrieked, tears of her own running down her face, loving the sight of Michelle's bloody face. Good. Maybe the bitch would learn to keep her mouth shut when around a man's wife. "If you EVER say something like that to me again regarding my husband, I don't care how small it is, I WILL finish what I fucking started, McWhore!" She spat, struggling to get away from Steve, trembling from how much anger was still flowing through her veins. That had been built up for months, ever since Mark started training her, and she had finally let some of it out.

Steve knew better than to let her go just yet, just pulled her down the hallway, figuring Stephanie might be able to handle this better than he could. He was all for Jemini beating Michelle's ass, minus the jail part. He kicked the door with his foot, smiling when Steph opened it. "Sorry, Jem just whooped the shit out of McCool."

"And you're here because?"

"So she can calm down?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Should have let her finish it, we could've covered it up."

She didn't say a single word as she walked inside Stephanie's office and sat down, burying her head in her hands, gripping her hair between her fingers, still trembling. Jemini rarely fought, but when it came right down to it, if it meant her husband or family, all bets were off. Michelle had been asking for that ass whooping for quite sometime now and Jemini finally delivered. Maybe now Michelle would learn to keep her thoughts to herself and stay as FAR away from Mark's wife as she possibly could. If she didn't it would be hazardous for her health.

"So," Stephanie began slowly, sitting behind her desk, looking at Steve who just shrugged then at Jemini. "Who started it?" She asked, knowing she needed facts just in case Michelle decided to be a vindictive bitch and call the police. "Who swung first?"

Steve rubbed the back of his bald head awkwardly, having heard from Maria it was Jemini. "Michelle provoked her." He said flatly. "AFTER she saved that bitch from a run in with Vic and a pair of shears."

"I told her I had a new man in my life..." Jemini trailed off, glancing up at Steve before staring back at the floor again. "Then she said I may have a new man, but she took the one I loved." Jemini was trembling again and clenched her fists tightly her head dropping, black hair falling around her face as the tears began falling. "I-I snapped...I saw red after that. I'm not going to stand by and let her talk to me like I'm a piece of trash and rub it in that I lost the man of my dreams, the love of my life, my husband. I WON'T DO IT!" She stood up and stalked out of Stephanie's office, needing air before she exploded and took half of Nevada with her.

Steve stared at Stephanie, spreading his arms helplessly when she gave him a look. "What do you want me to do, Steph? I'm not goin' to try tellin' her not to grieve for her marriage because it's natural that she does!"

"Go make sure she's alright, Steve!"

"She ain't alright, damn it! And she might not ever be again. Give her a damn moment to breathe!"

She practically ran outside, Michelle's blood on her hands, and pulled out her pack of cigarettes, lighting one up and sliding down the wall, tears spilling down her cheeks. She threw it away before even taking a puff along with the entire pack, burying her face in her knees, wrapping her arms around them and sobbed her heart out. No matter how much she hated and loathed the woman, Michelle was right. She took Mark away from Jemini and that bit of revenge she'd gotten didn't even scratch the service. Jemini didn't care about anything right now, not even her make-up smearing. She just wanted her husband back, she wanted him to love her like he used too, and knew that would never happen.

Steve waited five minutes until he went looking for Jemini. Five minutes of Stephanie ranting and raving, her voice getting shriller and shriller with each passing second. Finally, he had stormed out, not about to hear her vent about HIM not being supportive enough. He knew all too well she was putting him on the front line because she didn't want Jem thinking she was being overprotective. Slick Steph.

When Jemini could finally peel herself from the black pavement and arena building wall, she trudged back inside the arena and went to her office. She shut the door and flipped the lock on it before returning to her work. She wanted absolutely NOTHING to do with anyone, not even Steve. She wanted to get lost in her work so she didn't think about her husband and that whore he was probably tending to at the moment. That thought made more tears fall as Jemini's fingers began flying over the keyboard, consuming herself in the scripts.

"She's in her office."

"Thanks, Maria. You're quite the little snoop, you know that right?" He rolled his eyes when she just innocently smiled. He quietly twisted the knob, somehow not surprised to find the door locked and knew she needed more time. He walked away, deciding to go prep for his match. AFTER watching Michelle get her ass whooped by Trish and Victoria, knowing the two Divas weren't going to be playing nicely.

Trish and Victoria were playing a little cat and mouse game as they stalked Michelle, knowing eventually they would get their hands on her. They both prayed Jemini was watching this match, wanting her to see what they could do to that already scarred face. Trish smirked when Michelle began begging the ref to cancel this match, pointing to her messed up face, and the ref just shoved her away.

"You're ours bitch." She stated maliciously, knowing the whore brought it on herself.

"Maybe next time you won't fuck with another woman's husband, especially one of our good friend's." Victoria stated just as she and Trish grabbed Michelle's hair and flipped her on her back, each applying arm bars on her, causing the woman to scream out in pain. "That's it, scream all you want, nobody is going to save you!"

Michelle screamed alright, screamed and screamed and screamed. She tried fighting back, every time she did, she got knocked down. This was a beat down.

Then the lights went out, causing the fans to scream excitedly. When the arena was flooded in light again, the Undertaker stood in the ring, hold Trish and Victoria by their throats. Mark really hadn't wanted to do this, but since nobody seemed to care what he had to say anymore...One more thing for people to bitch about. He wasn't about to see Michelle physically destroyed and scarred the way she was being just because Jemini was convinced he and Michelle were sleeping together. He tossed the women away from him, standing over Michelle, snorting in disgust when she began sobbing again.

Jemini had seen the entire thing on the monitor in her room and looked down at the legal separation documents, tears falling before signing on the dotted line. She then put it in a manila envelope and placed it in her purse, deciding to send it to Mark's hotel room later on that night. It would be something him and Michelle could celebrate over even more.

Sighing heavily, Jemini finally shut her laptop and packed up for the night, deciding she couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't stand by and watch Mark and Michelle together while her heart was put through a shredder. Without anyone knowing, Jemini left the arena, leaving a voicemail on Stephanie's cell phone, and booked the first flight she could to Houston, Texas. She told Stephanie she needed time to heal and if she couldn't understand that then to fire her. Nothing more, nothing less.

He was even more disgusted when he had to carry Michelle to the back, the woman positively hysterical. "Shut the fuck up a'fore I give you somethin' to really cry about." He ordered angrily, depositing her over to the waiting medics, needing to go wash her blood and tears off of him.

"Defend your whore."

"Not going into this, Steve."

"That's okay, Mark, because in less than an hour, we're going to just skip the preliminaries and go straight to the ass kickin."

"Steve, Jem's gone!" Stephanie shouted, rushing over to him, glaring at Mark, wishing he was going through as much pain as her best friend. "Listen!"

_I can't do this anymore. I can't stand by and watch my husband be with a common filthy whore. I'm going to Houston to finalize everything and I want two months off at least. I need time to heal Steph and if you can't understand that, then fire me. I'm done for now. Tell Steve I'm sorry, but I just need time what with my marriage ending and everything falling apart around me. I'm sorry._

"W-What if she tries something? What if she never comes back?" Stephanie wanted to rip Mark's throat out, not believing he actually stuck up for his whore, and looked at Steve who had rage burning in his blue eyes. "Fuck him up, Austin." She then walked away.

Steve shook his head, the words replaying in his mind from the voicemail Stephanie had left him. He was fairly certain Jemini wouldn't be committing suicide. Drink herself to death maybe, but not suicide. Just to be on the safe side, he'd be going to check on her, whether she wanted him to or not. He began jumping in place, his eyes turning to ice as he waited for his upcoming match, knowing it was minutes away. In a few minutes, Mark would be regretting his cruelty to Jemini and then some.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jemini arrived in Houston and immediately took a rental car to the ranch, pulling inside after punching in the code, sniffling. This used to be her home. Jemini closed her eyes and stepped out of the car, looking up at the massive place, and sighed before walking up the steps, unlocking the door.

She closed it behind her and looked around, tears instantly falling at all the pictures of them that she hung up. Jemini proceeded to break all of them, ripping the pictures to shreds, letting her anger get the better of her again. She didn't stop there though. Oh no.

Jemini went into their bedroom and took out every single pair of Mark's pants, cutting holes in the crotches of them along with the tuxedo he wore for their wedding. She then proceeded to destroy her wedding dress by cutting it up, leaving both a messy heap on the floor, pieces of fabric laying all over. Jemini was tempted to go down and destroy his bikes, but decided against it. She liked living after all. She packed all of her things, calling a U-Haul service that ran twenty four seven, and in five hours, she was moved out of the ranch.

Looking back one last time, Jemini blew a kiss as the tears fell down her cheeks before getting inside her black Jetta and raced out of there, heading west to her new condo in Phoenix, Arizona.

**~!~**

Steve was sore as hell the next day, but one happy camper. He had made good on his promise and Mark was currently in the hospital with one HELL of a concussion and possibly needing surgery on his knee, AGAIN. Possibly. He would keep his fingers crossed. He had tried calling Jemini several times, knew Stephanie had as well and found himself on his way to Houston, wondering during the flight if Jemini was likely to kill him for invading her personal space and not giving her the time she had requested.

**~!~**

Just so she couldn't be followed or traced, Jemini put her condo under her maiden name, Jensen, refusing to ever use the name Calaway again. As far as she was concerned, Jemini was no longer married. The legal separation was in effect and she was free to do as she pleased. After getting all of her new and old things in her apartment, furniture and all, Jemini spent the first day curled up on her bed crying and sobbing her heart out. She had ripped and cut every picture of her and Mark, throwing them away into the fireplace, watching their memories burn. She was going to forget about Mark even if it killed her.

**~!~**

"Steph, she ain't here." Steve said, arching an eyebrow as he took in the disaster. It hadn't been hard to get into the house, Mark still kept a spare key tucked under the welcome mat, moron. "Looks like she moved out, AFTER destroyin' his shit, mind you."

"Was there a note or something?" Stephanie demanded anxiously.

"Yeah, a big fuck you if I'm seeing what I think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"She shredded their weddin' clothes."

"She did WHAT?" Paul gaped at his wife when she repeated what Steve told her, shaking his head, wondering what the hell Jemini was thinking. "Do you have ANY idea what Mark is going to do when he sees that shit? Did Steve clean it up?"

"I don't care what he does and, no, he left it for Mark to find." Stephanie replied, clearly not in the mood to deal with her husband's overbearing questions. "She'll be back when she's ready, I just have to be patient."

Steve made himself comfortable at Mark's house, aware the big man was due to return home to recuperate. He was sitting in the den, drinking a beer and watching ESPN when he heard Mark come in. Then he heard 'THAT BITCH' followed by something breaking. "Hello, sunshine!"

Mark limped out to the living room, using a cane to keep some of the pressure off his knee. "What the fuck are you doin' here?" He demanded. "Is that a beer?"

"Yeah, helped myself, hope ya don't mind. Know where yer wife is?"

Mark could not believe the audacity of this prick. First, he was sleeping with MARK'S wife. Then making himself comfortable in HIS house. "No...I don't. I figured she'd be out fuckin' you." He grunted.

"She's classier then you are, man. Give her some credit." Steve stood up, crushing the beer can in his fist and dropping it on the couch. "Any idea where she might be then, son? And if you even think about attackin' me, I'm breakin' yer goddamn knee."

**~!~**

Jemini was currently swimming in her indoor swimming pool the condo had inside of it, something rare that enticed her. Her arms sliced through the water, taking breaths every few seconds, finally getting out and dried herself off. She'd taken up swimming as a hobby along with kick boxing, wanting to improve her skills since they'd been a little sloppy when she beat Michelle's ass. Next time, she was going to break the bitch's nose with her kick.

**~!~**

"Pointless Stephanie." Steve grunted, staring up at her from his place on the couch, arms folded over his chest. "She don't want to be found and Mark don't know jackshit."

"She has to be SOMEWHERE."

"She is and she's HIDING so she can have some PEACE. She'll come back when she's damned good and ready. Just let her alone for awhile. This is hard enough on her without you going into hysterics because she took a breather."

**~!~**

The documents stared down at her, causing Jemini to close her eyes, refusing to sign them. She wouldn't do it. If Mark wanted a divorce, HE would be the one to file. Hell, after what she did to his house with the pictures and clothes, she was expecting the documents any day now. Snorting, Jemini ripped the divorce papers up and threw them away before going to make herself something to eat. Spaghetti. She could honestly live off of the stuff and began making her sauce.

**~!~**

Six months later, heels clicked against the cement flooring of the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois, everyone's head turning at the sight of the woman. She had long black hair with red streaks throughout it, making it a dark blood red almost and she was wearing a black and red pinstriped skirt suit. Jemini breathed it all in as a smile crossed her lips, not believing how much she'd missed this place. She finally had time to heal and it was time to get back to work as she stopped in front of Stephanie's office and brought her hand up, knocking three times before entering.

"John, if this is about your line with Dave, I don't want to hear it." Stephanie said without looking up from scripts she was editing. "It's already been started, so-" She looked up when she wasn't interrupted by the usual outburst, smiling and pushing away from the desk. "JEMINI!" She squealed, rushing to hug her friend tightly, pulling away and staring at her. "I LOVE your hair! Girl, where the hell have you been all this time?"

"Phoenix, Arizona." She replied softly, staring back into Stephanie's blue eyes, knowing she worried her friend nearly to death, but it was really for the best. "I'm alright now, Stephanie. I've gotten past everything and I'm ready to start over and get my job back. I just needed time to heal and try to forget what I had with Mark. Oh and my last name isn't Calaway anymore. It's Jensen." She smirked when the realization dawned on Stephanie's face, nodding. "I did what I had to do."

"Jemini Jensen, sounds a bit like a porn star." Stephanie mused, shrugging when Jem arched an eyebrow. "Sorry, I think Paul is getting to me finally. So...you're back. I suppose you're wanting your job back then?" She had never removed Jemini from the payroll though she HAD given the position to someone else. "The new head writer is a temp and he knows it. Be gentle when you break it to him."

"I will, thanks again for everything Steph." She hugged her best friend tightly before walking out of her office, heading down the hallway to hers. She seen the guy behind the desk and one look from her amber orbs told him all he needed to know. "Thank you for holding the fort down for me, Robert. Steph is waiting for you." She ushered him to the door and closed it before setting up shop, getting started on the scripts and ideas. It was obvious due to the ratings plummet, the WWE was going to be glad to have her back and she wasted no time in getting started.

"Stephanie, if you called me in here to tell me you think my ass is going flat again I'll-" Steve frowned when she clamped a hand over his mouth, staring daggers at her.

"Guess who's back?"

He made a muffled noise behind her hand.

"Oh, sorry." Stephanie pulled her hand away.

"Who?"

"Jem."

"Did you hear? Jemmy's back!" Trish squealed excitedly, her brown eyes lighting up as she sat with the Divas at the table in the cafeteria.

"Holy shit! I thought that girl would never come back!" Melina crowed, a smile spreading across her lips. "I wonder if anyone's informed McWhore."

The brands had been merged into one again due to how bad the ratings were.

"We need to take her out tonight for a girl's night!" Mickie suggested with a grin, causing all the girls to nod in agreement, knowing it was going to happen.

"Hey, do you think we should tell Mark?" Maria asked, blinking when all heads turned to stare at her like she had lost her damned mind. "Or maybe not..."

Steve had wasted little time in tracking down Jemini, not bothering to knock, just walked in and around to her desk. He pulled her out of her chair and into a bear hug. "Goddamn honey, I missed you." He breathed in her scent.

Jemini blinked when she was pulled from her chair, smiling when she recognized it was Steve, and slowly pulled back to stare into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry I left like that." She softly said, the light and life back in her eyes that had long been extinguished. "I missed you too Steve." She whispered before kissing his lips softly and hugged him tightly around the neck, refusing to let him go, breathing in his scent. Besides Mark, he was all she thought about over the past six months, Steve slowly taking over Mark in her brain until finally she woke up and she wasn't crying anymore and she was happy again. All she could think about was Steve and seeing him again.

"I understand why ya left, honey. I just wish you would have called or somethin'." He murmured, burying his face in her hair. "Goddamn Jem, you have no idea how worried about ya I was, honey." Steve inhaled deeply, finally stepping away to look her over. "Black and red..." He sifted a strand of her hair through his fingers. "Looks damn sexy, Jem." He whistled, turning her around to take in her suit.

She giggled, allowing him to give her a once over, knowing she looked completely different. Her curves had returned, though they were toned along with her legs and arms. She was still feminine, just a little stronger than before, due to kick boxing. "Thank you." She was blushing as he admired every inch of her, making her feel like she was the most beautiful and desirable woman in the world. "I didn't mean to worry you, Steve, but I had to get away. I had to do the healing on my own."

"I figured as much, Jem. Though...next time, give a guy some warnin', alright?" He chuckled when she just shrugged, trying not to find her amusing, but damn if she wasn't a distraction. He liked seeing her this way. Happy and sure of herself. It was very, very attractive and for the first time in months, some rated R thoughts entered his head. "Well honey, I suppose I oughta let you get to work. I'm sure yer gonna be busy as hell fixin' all the wrongs in this company."

"You have no idea." She muttered good naturedly, her amber eyes sparkling, and reached up to caress his cheek before brushing her lips against his, pressing her hand over his heart. "See you later?" She grinned when he nodded and hugged him around his neck one last time, pressing her body against his, finally releasing him before smacking his ass playfully. "Get outta here now and let me do my job." She ordered with a wink and sat down in her chair, crossing one leg over the other before returning to fixing the scripts.

Steve walked down the hallway, slightly dazed. If he wasn't mistaken, it felt a bit like Jemini was coming onto him. He groaned, needing to find a private place to adjust himself, glad for his restricting jeans even if they were currently cutting off circulation and giving him a real case of blue balls. He'd done so well, not thinking about Jemini that way, being her friend and only her friend, knowing she wasn't ready for another relationship. She had just effectively tossed all that out the window.

Jemini barely got any work done because the Divas were in next, all hugging and congratulating her on the comeback. She literally had to shove them out of her office, promising to get together with them one of these days this week, shaking her head. Her number one priority was Steve. She had plenty to make up for and shivered at the thought of feeling his arms around her, a shy smile spreading across her lips. Never in a million years did Jemini ever think for a second she'd want a guy like Steve, considering he was the opposite of Mark, but here it was. She owed him that much to at least give it a shot with him and also knew that Mark and Michelle were officially dating. So if he could move on, she could too.

**~!~**

Mark was only dating Michelle to keep everyone from knocking the shit out of her. He had told her flat out he wasn't interested in fucking her, but if he found her fucking with someone else, he would drop her like a bad habit. It wasn't good for his already damaged reputation for his 'girlfriend' to be screwing around on him.

"Want to go out for drinks after the show?" Michelle asked him.

"God, Jem looked so hot! If I was a guy, I'd so totally do her."

"Maria, you are twisted, besides we all know her and Steve are gonna hook up."

"Yes." He grunted, clearly not amused.

Jemini walked into the cafeteria, causing all heads to turn to look at her, waving at everyone. "Well hello there, Cena dear." She kissed the top of his head and laughed when he fainted at her feet, rolling her eyes before going to get a cup of coffee. She had a long night ahead of her and knew she would need the energy, not seeing Mark and Michelle in a far corner with him watching her every move. She was too busy laughing at what Maria said about screwing her if she was a lesbian. "Well honey, I DID experiment in my younger age..."

"Oh god..." Randy groaned and ran out of the cafeteria, needing to call his wife and invite her on the road now.

"Girl, you are positively evil!"

Jemini shrugged with a smirk. "That's my specialty."

"But I'm not a lesbian!" Maria said, sounding genuinely sad, a real life ditz.

"Oh my god..." Michelle whispered, rolling her eyes.

John was back on his feet, wrapping an arm around Maria's shoulder. "How bout I go teach you how to be one?"

"Okay!"

She giggled and shook her head, slapping Maria's ass and laughed when she squealed out. "Did that turn you on?" She asked promptly, causing Maria to shake her head no, nodding. "Then you're strictly dickly, my friend. Sorry John." She smirked before walking away from the group, saying hi to everyone who waved to her, lighting up the room with just her smile and charm. It was who Jemini was as she walked out of the cafeteria with her cup of coffee in hand, glad she made the decision to come back.

Mark stood up, not believing that was his wife. He had expected divorce papers, but never received them, though he had gotten a copy of their legal separation. He snorted, ignoring Michelle's questions and took off out of the cafeteria. His long legs quickly caught him up with Jemini, reaching out to stop her from going any further.

"Hello." He said, his voice deep and husky.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She slowly turned around to face him, that smile never leaving her face, staring into those deep emerald green eyes that she once melted for. Over the past six months though, Jemini had buried any feelings she had toward Mark and wanted to keep it completely professional between them. "Hello Mark." She softly replied, leaning against the wall, wondering what he wanted as she took a sip of her coffee. "Is there something I can do for you?" Her tone was sweet as honey, no anger or hatred evident because she simply refused to waste her energy on those two emotions that had nearly crushed her the last time.

"Probably not." He said dryly, his eyes raking her over, twice, finally landing on her hair, not too keen on the stripes. He had loved her sexy, black locks though he doubted she would care. "You never filed for divorce." He said casually, wondering exactly why that was. He had heard she'd changed her name legally back to Jensen, something that had lit a fire under his ass so to speak.

"I had to file for the legal separation, Mark, I was waiting for you to file for divorce. Why didn't you?" She shot back softly, raising a black eyebrow at him, wondering what he was thinking and why he had stopped her from going back to her office. He didn't care about her, that was obvious, yet he hadn't sent her any divorce papers either. Jemini wasn't going to let it get to her though and simply looked at him with pure curiosity, tilting her head slightly to the side.

He arched a black eyebrow, looking somewhat amused and incredulous all at the same time. "If I've told ya once, darlin', I've told you more than twice. I never wanted a divorce, why should I file for one?" He asked, folding his muscular arms over his chest, wearing a white beater and blue jeans with a knee ripped out. Having tossed out every long sleeved shirt he owned when Michelle said he looked hot when his tattoos were covered.

"Well, you're with Michelle now, don't you think she'll want a commitment from you eventually?" She asked, her voice remaining soft and warm, refusing to get angry, refusing to get worked up just because he didn't want to be with her anymore. Though it confused her when he said he didn't want a divorce. Jemini wondered briefly if he enjoyed tormenting her and simply shoved that thought aside.

He snorted, raking a hand through his long hair, having left it loose. "Not fucking happenin'." Mark grunted, refusing point blank to give her any other answer or explanation. "What about Steve?" He turned the tables on her, pleased to see one eyebrow arch. "Heard you two were datin', don't think he won't want a commitment from you?"

"Steve and I are not dating. Though I've been thinking about it..." She raked a hand through her blood red hair, letting it pool over her shoulder while leaning back against the wall, not looking away from him. "He was there for me when I was broken and alone. I tried filing for divorce when I moved out of the ranch, but I couldn't do it. If you really want me too, I'll file tomorrow." She didn't like saying that, but if that's what he wanted, who was she to deny him?

"Never said that, now did I?" Mark sighed, shaking his head. Would she ever fucking listen to him or just constantly keep hearing whatever she wanted to hear? "You can file if ya want darlin', I'd contest it though." He told her bluntly, then looked over her. "Hey Steve."

"Mark." Steve halted beside Jemini. "Thought you were goin' back to work honey?" He asked lightly, wondering what was going on, but kept his curiosity to himself.

"You're not making any sense, Mark." Jemini sighed when she heard Steve's voice, scrubbing a hand down her face in frustration, smiling softly back at him. "I was just talking to Mark about some things. Mark, if you want to finish this conversation, you'll know where to find me."

She kissed Steve's cheek before walking away, more confused than ever. Why would he contest to a divorce when he didn't want to be with her? What was going on in that man's head? Jemini sighed and walked into her office, her focus instantly going back into her work.

Steve stared at Mark, wondering just what the hell they'd been talking about. "Don't you dare hurt her again." He said, his voice a threatening growl.

Smirking slightly, Mark lowered his shades over his eyes, lips quirked in a mocking smile. "Stay away from my wife, Austin."

"You can't have her and Michelle, don't work that way, moron. So go back to your crab infested slut and leave Jemini alone." Steve snarled, whirling and walking away.

True to her word, Jemini finished with all new scripts to hand out, smiling as everyone practically kissed her ass for coming back. She waved them off dismissively and packed up, getting ready to head back to the hotel. She didn't feel much like going anymore, now that her work was finished all she could think about was what her husband said. He would contest to a divorce. Which means he didn't want a divorce and that made absolutely no sense.

'He's with Michelle now, why wouldn't he give me my freedom so I could try to be happy with someone else?' She thought, shaking her head, and walked out of her office.

Mark spent his night, ignoring Michelle, thinking about his wife and her delicious new look. He hadn't ever felt guilty for asking for the separation and he never would. He also would stop trying to correct her mistaken assumptions since she had repeatedly refused to listen or believe him. He poured himself a drink once in the hotel, gesturing for Michelle to vacate his part of the suite, knowing she was very likely to blow up on him any day. He smirked slightly. This had to be the longest she'd been without sex since coming to the WWE. However, if she didn't want to get her ass handed to her again, she was stuck with him. Unless he decided he was no longer merciful.

Jemini sighed as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, and grabbed her lotion as she walked out to the bedroom area of her suite, making her skin soft. Her eyebrow rose when her cell phone began ringing and looked over at it, the caller ID flashing 'Mark Calaway', forcing a resigned sigh out of her. "What can I do for you Mark?" She asked by way of greeting, her long blackish red hair flowing down her back in wet waves as she continued running lotion up her leg.

"It's not Mark." Came Michelle's voice, sounding like she was crying. "I think you might be the only one to calm him down, Jemini." She said, her voice a hushed whispered, sounding nervous. "He went berserk when he got into our room, please don't hang up on me!" She let out a shriek when something smashed. "MARK! Stop it! He's been drinking and- and screaming about you, you need to come calm him down!" Michelle let out another scream, the sound of the phone dropping. "Don't hit me again, please!" The line went dead.

Jemini swallowed hard as she dropped her cell phone to the carpeted floor, wondering what she should do, and finally decided to go find out what the hell was going on. She quickly dressed in a pair of black pajama pants with a midnight blue and black tank top, slipping some socks on, her hair already brushed before rushing out of there, her keycard in hand. She had called room service, telling them it was Mark Calaway's wife, and got the room number before going up to the third floor. Taking a deep breath, Jemini stood outside of the hotel room and knocked three times, waiting for someone, anyone, to answer.

Michelle answered on the fourth knock, her hair disheveled, tears running down her face. She had the beginnings of a spectacular black eye and a bloody nose. "He passed out." She whispered, holding the door open and glancing behind her nervously. Mark lay sprawled on the floor, blood on his knuckles, the room in complete shambles and reeking of whiskey. Michelle stared at him helplessly, one hand moving to cover her throbbing eye.

"My god..." She whispered, gingerly touching Michelle's eyes and nose, shaking her head. "Get out of here." She ordered softly, walking past her and into the hotel room. Jemini walked over to her passed out husband and looked up at Michelle. "I suggest you leave right now unless you want your ass beat again." She ordered gravely, seeing the woman bolt out of there, and shut the door behind her. "Mark..." She whispered before walking into the kitchen, getting some water in the ice bucket, and took a deep breath before walking over, pouring it over his head. If anything could sober and wake somebody up, it was that.

Mark shot upright, sputtering, his green eyes wide and bloodshot. He groaned, moving onto all fours and pushed himself up long enough to drop on the bed. "Not in the mood Mi-" He looked at her, eyes narrowing. "What the fuck are ya doin' here, Jem? Where's Michelle?" His head swung from side to side, looking for his girlfriend.

"Michelle called me from your cell phone, saying you were going berserk and screaming my name and you were beating the shit out of her." Jemini stated evenly, tossing the bucket to the side, not believing how destroyed his hotel room was. "She has two black eyes and a bloody nose, Mark." She informed him gravely, rolling her eyes, not sure why she was even there. "Now that my night is ruined, I'll talk to you later." She started heading for the door, wondering what had possessed her to give a damn about Michelle or her husband's welfare.

Mark frowned, trying to get to his feet only to sway and fall back down. He couldn't remember a goddamn thing, though his hand hurt like a son of a bitch. He looked down to see blood staining his knuckles, eyes widening. He had never hit a woman before, what the hell had he done? "How bad did I hurt her?" He demanded, his voice rough with emotion, obviously regretting what he'd done.

"I have no idea, but she's going to be black and blue for at least a week. You don't remember it?" Jemini asked, her own eyes widening when he slowly shook his head, knowing she should walk out right now because it was none of her business. "I honestly don't know what to tell you, Mark." She finally said, her hand on the handle of the hotel room door, the cuts on his hand making her tremble a little. "What's happened to you?" She whispered, sounding both hurt and confused at the same time. "Where's the Mark I fell in love with and married?"

"Gone, Jemini, he's fuckin' gone." He muttered, raking a hand through his hair before laying back, closing his eyes. "Get out of here." Mark ordered, his voice low. "If ya see Michelle…tell her I'm sorry." He flexed his fist, feeling the skin stretch at the small cuts, knowing he had done some damage. "Go on, I'm sure Steve is waitin' on ya or somethin."

"No, I'm not leaving." She walked over and grabbed his hand in her own, sighing heavily before releasing it, raking a hand through her hair and began pacing back and forth. "You're so confusing, do you even know what you want anymore, Mark? You said you'd contest to a divorce if I filed for one, why? Do you want me to be miserable for the rest of my life? Don't you want me to try to find happiness again and love?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at him. "Why won't you grant me a divorce?"

"Never wanted a divorce to begin with, Jemmy." He murmured, draping his arm over his eyes, the alcohol beginning to pull him back into sleep. "Just wanted a short break is all." A second later, his soft snores were filling the room, out cold again.

"Oh Mark..." She whispered, looking down at him, and leaned down to brush her lips against his, her heart shattering as the tears finally began to fall. "I love you." She pressed her forehead against his briefly before walking out of his hotel room, wiping her tears away.

**~!~**

Steve frowned when he seen Michelle leaning in the hallway, holding a bag of ice to her face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Mark." She whispered.

He shook his head. "Glad Jem isn't with him if he's turnin'-" He stopped when she paled. "What?"

"She's with him right now." Michelle watched wide eyed as he took off towards Mark's room.

**~!~**

Jemini seen Steve rounding the corner, looking like a raging bull, and quickly dried it up, looking back at him, raising an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing here on this floor. "Steve, are you okay?"

"I seen Michelle." Steve said flatly, looking her over intently, his eyes glancing back to the door. "He in there?" He asked, his tone stiff. He had never ever seen Mark raise his hand to a woman. He'd seen him beat the shit out of men, but never a woman. If he hadn't seen the bruises... "Did he...did he put his hands on you or is he passed out?"

"I woke him up by pouring a bucket of cold water on him, but no, he didn't hit me. Mark isn't like that." Jemini sighed, raking a hand through her hair, something in the pit of her stomach telling her there was more to this than what met the eye. Of course Steve wouldn't listen to her because of his hatred he felt toward Mark. "He passed out soon after and now I'm going back to my hotel room to sleep. You should do the same." She honestly didn't care if Michelle got ran over by a bus.

Steve arched a pale eyebrow, staring down at her, his mouth compressed into a grim line. "Those bruises were done by a heavy hand, Jem." He said softly, almost choking on the words, his face looking troubled. Mark had been his best friend for years and eventually, they probably would be friends again when the animosity settled over Jemini. But he couldn't deny the evidence either.

"I honestly don't care if he hit her, Steve." She knew she sounded like a heartless bitch, but this was the same woman who TOOK her husband away from her. How could Jemini defend someone like that, who had shattered her heart and rubbed it in her face that she was with her man? No, Jemini wasn't going to feel bad about it. "I'm going up to my hotel room. What happens between them is none of my business. Good night." She then turned and walked down the hallway, feeling sick to her stomach, wondering why Michelle called her out of everyone she could. Jemini's eyes narrowed, she knew the reason. So the bitch could show her, once again, that she was with Mark and not his own wife.

Steve shook his head. He didn't like Michelle anymore than Jemini did and he would never forgive the blonde bitch for her part in destroying what had seemed the fairytale marriage, but...still, no woman deserved to be hit. Especially by a man who could all too easily snap a woman's neck with one blow. He seen Michelle coming, sniffing back tears and shook his head. He just walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She stood outside her husband's dressing room door, biting her bottom lip, wondering what exactly she was trying to prove. Her outfit for the night consisted of a pair of black dress pants with a wine colored V-shaped neckline dress shirt, her hair down with the ends curled. Taking a deep breath, Jemini walked in and immediately stopped, her heart falling into her stomach at the sight. Michelle was straddling her husband and they were in a heated kiss, both not even realizing she was standing there. So he just needed a small break, eh? He hadn't fucked Michelle? Jemini walked right back out and down the hallway, not even caring anymore.

Mark hadn't even been aware of Jemini being there. Finally, he pushed Michelle away, trying not to feel disgusted with himself. He had kissed her to stop her from crying, feeling guilt at her bruised face and tears, knowing they were from his drunken anger.

"Mark?" Michelle whispered, pushing her hair out of her face, her black and blue eyes not hidden by the make-up she wore. "Did I do something?"

The tremor of fear in her tone made him groan, shaking his head and gently hugging her. What the hell had he done?

Jemini knew she had to do it. She had to at least try to grant Mark a divorce, even though he said he'd contest it. Still, she couldn't do this anymore. He obviously had moved on and she wanted the same thing. Her heart was nearly healed, the wounds only scars now. She would always love Mark, that would never change, but he didn't love her anymore. He proved it time and time again, so why not just let her go and let her get on with her life? Sighing heavily, Jemini whipped her cell phone out and called her lawyer, making the arrangements. When she hung up, Jemini let a few tears fall, knowing this was the beginning of a disaster. Mark would be served with the papers in a few days and Jemini cringed at the thought of his reaction.

"Hey Jem." Stephanie greeted, walking in after knocking once. She carried a sheaf of papers in her hand, eyes on them. "One of the apprentices submitted this idea and I think it has potential, providing it's handled properly..." She trailed off, see her friend, her face going from professional to concerned. "Jem, is something wrong?"

"I'm filing for divorce." She said softly, looking up at her best friend, and took the papers before beginning to look over them. "I know he'll probably deny me it, but I have to try. I just walked in his dressing room to talk to him about what he did last night to Michelle and...I caught them in a heated moment." She shuddered at the memory, looking absolutely disgusted, shaking her head. "I'll look these over." She turned back to her computer and began typing, going back on auto pilot.

Stephanie stood there, shock etched all over her pale face. "You're divorcing him?" She had thought this day would never come, personally believing it to be the best thing Jemini could do for herself. It was so obvious Mark know longer cared for her. Her curiosity was pricked however, wondering just what he had done to Michelle. "What do you mean by what he did last night to Michelle?" She asked slowly.

Her fingers suddenly stopped as Jemini took a few deep breaths to calm down, slowly turning back to stare at Stephanie, her eyes filled with sadness and confusion. "Last night Michelle called me from Mark's cell phone and...she told me Mark was drunk and that I had to come to their room to calm him down, that I was the only one who could do it." Amber eyes lowered to the desk as Jemini closed them, remembering the position she found both the hotel room and her husband in. "When I got there, Michelle had two black eyes and a bloody nose...and Mark's fists were covered in her blood...and he was passed out on the floor. I don't understand how he could pass out only minutes after she called me, but it happened. I just don't care what happens between them. McWhore could get hit by a damn bus tonight and die and I would only go to her funeral to piss on her ashes. I have every right to feel the way I do too, especially after everything she and Mark have put me through."

Stephanie could only nod her head in muted agreement, trying to wrap her mind around what she had just been told. Mark? Hit a woman? Well, if he was becoming a woman beater, thank god it was Michelle and not Jemini. She felt bad for the thought, but couldn't keep it from crossing her mind. Why the hell would he hit the woman he had made his mistress? Why would Michelle even call Jemini, especially knowing Jem would enjoy nothing more then beating the shit out of her too? None of this made any sense.

She wasn't the only one who was thinking along those lines, but Jemini had to stop herself. Deep down, she knew Mark wasn't a woman beater. Michelle had probably pissed him off by saying something she shouldn't have and got slapped for it. Though the injuries were far worse than a simple slap. Sighing, Jemini went back to work, pushing it firmly out of her mind. She had better things to do than worry about her husband's mistress, refusing to think about it a second longer. Whatever happened between them was no business of hers and Jemini vowed she wouldn't get involved again.

Stephanie lingered only a moment longer, returning to her business demeanor. "Just glance over that script and let me know what you think." She said finally, smoothing out the front of her blouse, smiling when Jemini nodded, already back to work. "Oh...by the way, Paul and I were going to stop for drinks after the show? Would you like to join us?" She asked in a non-pressing tone, hoping Jem would. It had been so long since she had seen her friend outside of the work place.

"You two have fun, Steph." Jemini replied, smiling at her briefly before turning back to her work.

She wasn't the type to go out lately, especially after everything she'd been through. Jemini started wondering if she'd ever be happy again and immediately pushed that thought aside. She couldn't let what she saw get her down, that's what the past six months had taught her. She had expected to see Mark in heated moments with Michelle, though she hadn't expected it to hurt so badly. It was a cold, harsh slap of reality.

Stephanie bit her lower lip. "Just...think about it, okay? Don't give me that instant no, crap. You could bring Steve if you want. Just...consider it Jem, it might do you some good to get out and live again. Life doesn't start and end with work honey." She walked out then, leaving Jemini with that thought. She knew the split from Mark had been -was- rough on her friend, but if she was determined to move on, then she would have to start living outside the work place.

She thought about what Stephanie said and knew she was right. Stephanie always had a way of basically making Jemini do something without actually forcing her to. When Steve walked into her office, Jemini decided to take the bull by the horns so to speak. "Do you want to go out with me, Stephanie and Paul tonight?" She asked by way of greeting, giggling at the shock that filled Steve's blue eyes.

"That was...unexpected." He admitted, leaning against the side of her desk, pulling a stack of papers towards him. "Anythin' good in there for me?" He teased, delaying giving her his answer. Which was an automatic yes, but he didn't need to sound like some over eager, high school kid. "Paul..." He arched an eyebrow. "Sure honey, I'll go, as long as you don't try gettin' me drunk."

"You know I don't drink that much anymore Steve." She kindly reminded him, seeing him walk over to lean down, their eyes meeting each other's. "Stephanie came in here and invited me, said I could bring someone along...You're the first name who came to mind." Jemini honestly couldn't think of any other man, besides her husband, that she'd want to spend the night with than him.

"Honey, I was teasin' you about the gettin' me drunk part." Steve said, smiling slightly. Sometimes he wondered if she had lost her sense of humor or if she was fucking with him. With Jemini it was sometimes hard to tell. "And yeah, I'll go with ya." His blue eyes twinkled happily, glad he had been the first person to come to mind.

"Good, I'll meet you after the show then in the parking lot and we'll follow Stephanie and Paul." She replied with a smile, sighing. The last time she'd done something like this was with Mark. So she was a little hesitant about it and hoped they understood. This was all new to her because she thought she was done with the boys and the dating. She thought Mark was the love of her life and that she'd grow old with him. That wasn't the case though so she had to start over again. Like Stephanie said, life wasn't all about work. She had to have some fun too. "We'll have to go to the hotel so I can change too."

Steve took in her outfit, shaking his head. Women. He would never understand them. "Honey, it's just a casual drink and you look fine." Indeed she did, the black skirt and wine colored shirt. He had to clear his throat, shoving those thoughts away. Far, far away. This was Jemini. While he was definitely attracted to her on many different levels, she needed things to move slowly.

"You're just saying that." Jemini waved him off dismissively, crossing one leg over the other, staring up at him with curious amber eyes. "Now that we have that covered, what did you need?"

She gasped when he suddenly pulled her up from her chair, his arm wrapping around her waist, and softly kissed her lips, causing her arms to instantly wrap around his neck. It'd been so long since she was kissed like this and began massaging the back of his neck, moaning softly in his mouth. Jemini was getting lost in the moment and didn't hear her office door open, opening her mouth when Steve's tongue swiped across her sweet lips.

Okay, so slowly had been tossed out the window. But when she'd crossed her legs, he had just...acted.

"Am I interruptin' somethin'?" Came the cold, dark voice of Jemini's HUSBAND. He wore a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes which was probably a good thing because they were flashing with rage.

Groaning, Steve broke the kiss, glancing at Mark, the expression on his face clearly saying 'yes, you are, jackass.'

Jemini's chest was rising and falling rapidly, not expecting that kiss, and slowly looked over at her husband before back at Steve and then back at Mark again. "No more than me interrupting your moment with Michelle earlier in your dressing room, though you didn't even notice." She squeezed Steve's hand when he grabbed it. "I'll see you later on." She promised softly before he walked out of her office, leaving her and Mark alone. "What do you want, Mark?"

He blinked, wondering what the hell she was talking about when it dawned on him. She must have walked in on that kiss, though he hadn't even been aware she was there. Lord, wasn't that just fucking peachy? "I heard through the grapevine you were filin' for divorce and wanted to talk to you about it. But apparently since I just interrupted a fuck session, maybe I should go so yer boyfriend can come on back."

"If you can mess around on me, Mark, then I can mess around on you. I'm not screwing Steve and we're not together...yet. I'm still married, but you can change that. You can make it all go away if you just grant me the divorce so we both can get on with our lives. You don't want me, Mark. No matter how much you try convincing yourself. If you really wanted me, you would drop Michelle like a bad habit and take me in your arms and kiss the breath right out of me. But you won't. Because you want to be with her and you're trying to hold on to what we used to have. I have to move on. I can't pine for a man who doesn't want me and who constantly breaks my heart. Hell, I can't even CRY anymore because of how many tears I've shed over you and this entire situation. Just please, for my sanity, for US, sign the divorce papers and let me get on with my life."

He was tempted to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless just to do two things. One, shut her up. Two, because in some odd way it felt like she was challenging him or something and he wanted to put her in her place. Underneath him, screaming at the top of her lungs while he fucked her brains out. Instead he took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm. "Fine. You want a divorce, then I'll give it to you." He said finally. He didn't look back as he walked out of the room, beginning to shake with anger. Then he smirked. He hadn't said WHEN.

She'd said her piece and now it was up to him whether or not he actually kept his word. Jemini was actually thinking about quitting the WWE just because she didn't want to work where her soon-to-be ex-husband worked. She was actually thinking about opening her own kick boxing studio, contemplating it. Then she thought about everyone she would miss and felt the helplessness overtake her.

'I have to stick this out.' She thought, getting back to work.

Mark stormed down the hallway, people automatically moving out of his way so they didn't get plowed over. He paused at Steve's open door, watching with narrowed eyes as his former best friend adjusted his knee brace. "You got some brass balls."

"Beg yer pardon?"

"You heard me. She's my WIFE, damn it."

"Jemini said the same thing when she caught yer cheatin' ass with Michelle, how's it feel?"

"What the hell is going on?" Paul asked as he walked up to Mark, seeing Steve was standing up, both men toe to toe. When Steve told Paul what he did, the man simply shook his head. "What did you honestly expect, Mark? Jemini is a knockout, did you honestly expect her to wait for your ass?" He groaned when he got clocked in the nose and glared before lunging at Mark, tackling him to the floor. "IT'S NOT MY GODDAMN FAULT YOUR MARRIAGE IS ENDING!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It's yer own goddamn fault ya can't mind yer own fuckin' business!" Mark snapped, both men sending punches at the other. He growled, rolling so he was on top, driving his elbow into Paul's sternum.

"Whoa, Mark, that's-" Steve shut up when Paul grabbed Mark by his long braid and YANKED, which in turn caused Mark to pull away, only to be jerked right back into Paul's fist. "Never mind."

"Mark, stop it!" Stephanie shouted as she ran down the hallway, causing a few others to follow, wanting to see what the commotion was all about. "Mark, it's not his fault!" She began stepping forward when Steve stopped her, her blue eyes widened as she seen Paul take control of the situation, nodding. "Get him baby!"

That just PISSED him off. Mark, stop, then get him? He was FED up with this shit! They were all making him out to be some kind of villain because they were JEMINI'S friends. Instead of acting professional and minding their own business...Growling, he grabbed Paul by the back of his neck and bashed his head against Paul's.

Steve was instantly pulling Mark away before he could follow that up.

John Cena came into Jemini's office, breathing heavily, looking like he'd been running. "John what's wrong?" She immediately asked, standing, her eyes widening.

"Paul and Mark...are fighting."

"Jesus..." Jemini was out the door in an instant, seeing the fight commence as Steve pulled her husband away from Paul, who was like a big brother to her. She gasped when Mark broke free from Steve and tackled Paul, grabbing him by the throat and lifted him up. "Mark stop it!" Jemini shouted, shoving past everyone to get to them, staring into his emerald green eyes. "Let him go, what the hell has gotten into you?!" When he just glared at her, Jemini decided to take a different approach. "Mark, please let him go and let's talk about this. Just you and me. Come on, let him go, it's not worth losing your career over, is it?"

Mark rolled his eyes, slamming Paul against the wall, looking deadly as he glared at the other man. "Mind yer own FUCKING BUSINESS." He growled, dropping Paul and stepping back, shooting a look down at Jemini before back at Steve. "I have nothin' to say to you Jemini." He grunted, walking away from them.

Steve was helping Paul up, seeing the ugly bruise on his forehead. "You gonna be alright, man?" He let Paul lean against him. "Damn jackass."

Ignoring everything else, Jemini ran after her husband, who was heading for the exit, turning him around when they were outside. "No! You're going to talk to me right now, Marcus William Calaway!" She was breathing heavily, having had to run to catch up with him, ignoring the deadly look in his acid filled eyes. "You are completely insane, you know that? First you beat the shit out of your mistress whore, which I really don't care about honestly, and now Paul? Mark, what's gotten into you? This isn't you! This isn't my husband!" She was beside herself and knew Paul had to go the emergency room for his injuries, their plans for that night effectively cancelled. "Just tell me what's wrong and what we can do to keep you from killing everyone you seem to cross paths with lately. You're walking on thin ice enough with Stephanie as it is, do you honestly WANT to lose your job?"

"What's gotten into me? I'll tell you!" He whirled on her angrily. "Yer fuckin' friends go out of their way to make me miserable because they're pissed at me for apparently destroyin' yer life! If Paul hadn't stuck his fat nose where it wasn't wanted, he'd still be able to go home and fuck his wife tonight. And I'm NOT yer husband, you asked for a fuckin' divorce, remember?" He was backing her into a wall, his hands slamming against the wall on either side of her head, staring down at her. A twinge of pain had spasmed across his face when she mentioned him beating Michelle.

In all the years they'd been married, Jemini had never been as terrified of her husband as much as she was at that moment. "Y-Yes, I remember." She whispered, trying to diffuse the situation, cringing when it looked like he'd hit her. Her heart was thundering against her chest as tears began to fill her amber eyes, slowly turning to stare back into his green eyes. "I-I'm just trying to do the right thing for both of us. I-I'll tell them to stop, alright? I'll tell everyone to leave you alone. Just calm down, Mark." Her voice was soft and low, not reaching out to touch him, afraid he might actually strike her like he'd done to Michelle. She still couldn't get the image of the whore's face out of her mind.

It took several moments before he realized she was TERRIFIED of him, shock registering on his face and hurt springing into his suddenly sad green eyes. This is what everyone thought he was a woman beater, even Jemini. "I would NEVER hit you, Jem." He whispered hoarsely, blinking back tears that suddenly stung his eyes. Goddamn it hurt, her thinking he was capable of that. "Never."

"I-I know you wouldn't." She softly replied, taking his face in her hands, seeing the pain and tears in his eyes. "Shhh it's okay." She whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him the comfort she knew he needed at the moment. God she missed his arms, his smell, everything about him and it hurt her that she would soon lose all of that. "Shhh..." She soothed, whispering in his ear to calm down, running her fingers through his black hair, which was curly due to his braid, feeling his body beginning to slowly relax against hers. It was moments like these were Jemini truly believed he still did love her and wanted her.

As much as he didn't want too, knowing this would only be hurting them both in the end, Mark wrapped his arms around her, pulling Jemini into him. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. "I'd never lay a hand on you, darlin'." He whispered, his voice muffled. "Don't ever think I would."

"Mark?"

He could feel Jemini stiffen against him.

Instead of lashing out, Jemini pulled Mark's face down to hers and passionately kissed him, he was her husband after all. She smiled when he immediately responded and slowly pulled away, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm not giving up on us." That kiss had proved that he still felt something for her and as long as there was a shred of hope left, Jemini wasn't going to cave in. "Enjoy your night, Mr. Calaway." She then walked back inside the arena, passing by Michelle, wiping the smeared gloss on her lips.

Michelle didn't even wait for Jemini to be out of hearing distance before she exploded. "What are you doing, Mark? You told me it was over with her!" She screamed angrily, her voice rising shrilly. She pulled her large sunglasses off her face, showing her bruised eyes, her nose still swollen and discolored. "You did THIS to me over her and now you're kissing her?!"

He could only stare down at her bruised face, still somewhat out of it from kissing Jemini.

For the remainder of the night, Jemini was all smiles, having heard what Michelle said and let it roll right off of her shoulder. She'd called her lawyer and cancelled the divorce papers, telling them she had her own agenda and she would call them back should she change her mind.

Stephanie was with Paul, having called Steve to tell him drinks were definitely off. She stared down at her sleeping husband, gently brushing strands of his hair from his face, her eyes narrowing as she began contemplating Mark. She had a new storyline just for him and she would be setting it up herself.

Steve waited on Jemini, figuring they could talk about what had happened, but she never showed up. He called her, got her voicemail, wondering just what had happened between her and Mark. He had been busy tending to the barely conscious Paul when she had chased after her husband.

Jemini went back to the hotel that night and changed into a pale blue tank dress with black two inch heels, her hair straightened and hanging down her back and over her shoulders. She walked through the hotel lobby and outside, deciding it was time she had a little fun and got in the waiting cab, going to the nearest club, which had karaoke night going. Jemini hadn't sung in years, though she'd been offered several contracts from local bands and whatnot. She was good, had been a singer most of her life. Tonight, she would prove she still belonged in that category as the cab pulled up to the club and she stepped out, walking inside.

Tonight they were in Houston, Texas as Jemini waved at Tony, the bartender, they'd been friends for years. "Hey Tony." She greeted, hugging the man around the waist before sliding into a stool.

"Jem darlin', what brings your cute lil ass in my club?"

"I need to vent." She replied, sipping on her daiquiri he already knew she wanted, a smile on her face.

"I heard from the grapevine that yer husband dropped ya for someone else. He's gotta be outta his damn mind." Tony wanted to kick Mark's ass because Jemini was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes on. "Lovin' the hair too."

"Thanks hon. I want in on the singing tonight."

"You got it."

"I don't want to go in here. It's a damn karaoke bar." Mark said flatly, not believing he had let Michelle guilt trip him into this. One mistake and if the way she had been talking was any indication, he would be paying for it for the rest of his fucking life. Suicide was suddenly becoming a viable option. When she went to remove the shades, he stopped her, letting her drag him into the place. "Christ, I need a drink." He muttered.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" She asked innocently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present to you a very special lady who I've known a long time. She's got the voice of an angel and she's even more beautiful than one. Please welcome Jemini Calaway."

The spotlight shined on her as Mark and Michelle walked in, having changed her last name back to Calaway from Jensen, a smile on her face as the music began flowing through the room. "Thank you Tony. I've been going through a rough time in my life lately and I just wanted to dedicate this song to anyone who's had their heart broken once or twice by the man or woman they loved. I hope you enjoy it."

_I got the call today_

_I didn't want to hear_

_But I knew that it would come_

_An old true friend of ours was talking on the phone_

_She said you found someone_

_And I thought about all the bad luck_

_And all the struggles we went through_

_How I lost me_

_And you lost you_

_What are all these voices_

_Outside loves open door?_

_Make us throw off our contentment_

_And beg for something more_

Michelle's eyes narrowed as she listened to the song, dragging Mark's unwilling ass to a corner booth and sat down. "Two light drafts." She ordered, ignoring Mark's incredulous look, still staring hatefully at the bitch on the stage.

Rolling his eyes, Mark leaned back, focusing on Jemini, he hadn't missed the use of her married name and smiled broadly, though the smile began fading as he listened to the heart breaking song she was crooning.

_I've been learning to live without you now_

_But I miss you sometimes_

_The more I know, the less I understand_

_All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning them again_

_I've been tryin' to get down to the heart of the matter_

_But my will gets weak_

_And my thoughts seem to scatter_

_But I think it's about forgiveness_

_Forgiveness_

_Even if, even if you don't love me anymore_

Jemini felt the tears rush down her face as her eyes closed, getting lost in the music, pouring every ounce of heartache and pain into her voice, though it sounded beautiful as the crowd started clapping along with her. "Come on, sing with me." She whispered, the next set of lyrics coming up.

_These times are so uncertain_

_There's a yearning undefined_

_And people filled with rage_

_We all need a little tenderness_

_How can love survive in such a graceless age?_

_And trust and self-assurance that lead to happiness_

_They're the very things we kill, I guess_

_Pride and competition cannot fill these empty arms_

_And the work they put between us, _

_You know it doesn't keep us warm_

"This is fucking disgusting." Michelle spat, downing her beer when it arrived. "What a sappy bitch."

"Shut up." He growled, not even moving to touch his, passing it to her, smirking when she downed that one too.

"I know, it's so precious since your wife is singing it, how sweet."

He was very close to adding to her bruises, wanting to listen to Jemini, even though seeing her tears was breaking his heart. He could hear the pain all to well in her voice and knew it was because of him.

She could sense he was in the club, the club they came too every wedding anniversary and she would sing to him. Though tonight, it was about her and getting her words out through song, something she hadn't done in so long.

_I've been trying to live without you now_

_But I miss you, baby_

_The more I know, the less I understand_

_And all the things I thought I figured out, I have to learn again_

_I've been tryin' to get down to the heart of the matter_

_But my will gets weak_

_And my heart is so shattered_

_But I think it's about forgiveness_

_Forgiveness_

_Even if, even if you don't love me anymore_

_All the people in your life who've come and gone_

_They let you down, you know they hurt your pride_

_Better put it all behind you, cause life goes on_

_You keep carryin' that anger, it'll eat you up inside_

_I want a happily ever after_

_And my heart is so shattered_

_But I know it's about forgiveness_

_Forgiveness_

_Even if, even if you don't love me anymore_

_I've been tryin' to get down to the heart of the matter_

_Because the flesh gets weak_

_And the ashes will scatter_

_So I'm thinkin' about forgiveness_

_Forgiveness_

_Even if you don't love me anymore_

_Even if you don't love me anymore_

The song ended as the club erupted in applause, causing her to bow with a smile on her face, blowing kisses, a true performer at heart. "Thank you." She murmured before handing the microphone back to Tony, who gave her a huge hug. Jemini walked off of the stage and toward the bar, sliding on a stool, and sipped more of her daiquiri.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ignoring Michelle, Mark slipped out of the booth, working his way through the crowded club until he was behind her. He could hear people telling her how beautiful her voice was, how well she had sang the song, how heartbreaking it was. He was so close to her he could almost touch her without even raising a hand. "That was beautiful darlin'." He murmured, bending down so his mouth was level with her ear.

"You know me, I always have to grace Tony with my presence when I'm in Houston." She replied softly, biting her bottom lip when he turned her stool around, staring into his emerald green eyes. "I'm glad you enjoyed the song, Mark."

No matter what he'd done to her, Jemini couldn't deny how much she loved him and she would give anything to be with him again. She was a fool and she knew it, but you couldn't help who you fell in love with. People who were truly in love made dumb decisions and often took back their loved ones who wronged them. Nobody was perfect after all.

"Enjoyed it...felt like an ass." He muttered, fairly certain he seen the hint of a smirk on her face and raked a hand through his loose hair, staring down at her, his green eyes intense. "Dance with me?" Mark asked in a low, husky whisper when someone began singing another slow song, extending his hand, palm up to her.

Setting her daiquiri down and winking at Tony, assuring him everything was fine, Jemini slipped her hand into her husband's and slid from the stool, allowing him to guide her to the dance floor. One of his muscular tattooed arms wrapped around her waist, their fingers entwining together as they began swaying back and forth with each other. "You don't like dancing." She commented, smiling when he twirled her around before dipping her, bringing her back up again.

"I don't mind it, when it's with you." He murmured, pulling her close to him, pressing their hands between their chests, never looking away from her face. God those amber eyes still haunted his dreams at night. "What made you sing that song, Jemini?" He whispered, fairly certain he already knew, but had to ask anyway.

"The words made sense and touched me. I wanted everyone to know that there is still hope even if you get your heart broken. I just needed to release my feelings somehow and I realized tonight we were in Houston. I didn't even know you'd be here, Mark. I didn't mean to hurt you." She felt his heart pound against her hand, their eyes never pulling from the other. "I remember when I used to sing to you on our anniversary." She actually giggled, the memory overwhelming her. "Do you remember the time I sang Def Leppard Pour Some Sugar On Me?" She laughed when Mark started chuckling, not stopping the dancing. "I miss that." She bit her bottom lip. "I miss you." Her voice had dropped to a whisper when she admitted that, sighing gently.

He remembered that vividly, closing his eyes to relive that night, a smirk gracing his sensual lips as he recalled what had happened when they got home that night. He'd showed her just how much her song had affected him. He sighed, reluctantly letting the memory fade away, staring down at her. "I miss you too, darlin'." He admitted, realizing just how much he had missed her.

Jemini smiled when he said that and leaned up on her tiptoes, kissing him tenderly, softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaned when his arms encircled her waist. "I love you Mark." She whispered when they broke apart, his green eyes darkening, and ran her thumb across his soft red lips as they continued to dance. She was in heaven in his arms and smiled as his forehead pressed against hers, their fingers entwined together, never releasing or letting go. She would never let him go until death do us part, just like her vows.

His mouth was opening, beginning to say something when a voice cleared behind them.

"I hate to break this up, but we need to go, Mark. I need ice for my nose and you PROMISED we were going to go see my parents tomorrow." Michelle said, tapping a foot impatiently against the hardwood dance floor, arms folded over her chest, eyes narrowed.

"Michelle..."

"Fine, I understand. You vented your anger at Jemini out on me and now that you don't want to beat her, you want her back."

"I hate breaking this to you, Michelle honey, but he never lost me. I'm his wife..." She yanked Mark's necklace from his neck and pulled her wedding ring off, slipping it right back where it belonged, feeling complete for the first time in months. "I'll buy you another chain." She murmured, pressing it to his palm, and kissed him softly again. "You know where my heart lies so when you figure it out, you'll know where to find me." She then walked off the dance floor away from them and out of the bar, winking at Tony on the way, silently hoping she was doing the right thing.

Mark watched her go, his green eyes narrowed and was about to follow when Michelle blocked his path. "Move." He grunted, ready to go make amends with his wife, knowing he'd been a damn fool for asking for the separation like he had. He'd wasted months with her by being a jackass. "Now."

She purposely stepped into him when he tried walking around, falling back onto her ass. "Don't push me!" She screamed. "Isn't it enough you already beat me?"

Mark groaned when all eyes turned on him.

Tony seen what happened and immediately walked over, stepping in front of Michelle with narrowed eyes. "He didn't shove ya! If yer gonna stir trouble in my club, then get the fuck out honey." He turned to Mark, nodding at him before clapping his hands. "Everyone enjoy yer time here! The banshee was just leavin'!" He smirked when Mark chuckled and walked back around the bar, cleaning off the counter with a towel. This bitch had a lot of balls, especially since SHE was the one who stepped in front of Mark when he went to go chase after his wife, like he should.

Mark looked around once he was outside, not seeing Jemini anywhere. He wondered if she was at a hotel or a friend's. Sighing, he walked down the sidewalk, smirking when he heard Michelle being forcibly ejected from the club, her screams of anger just making him chuckle. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, quickly punching in his wife's number.

Jemini looked down at her cell phone, a smile on her face, seeing it was Mark's number and felt her heart lift a little as she stared out the window. After realizing she wasn't going to quit her marriage, Jemini had moved all of her things back into Mark's ranch, their ranch, and she was currently staring out into the long open field. She flipped it open, pressing her hand against the glass, her three stoned diamond ring shining in the moonlight. "Hello?" She answered softly, her heart thundering against her chest.

"It's me, darlin'." He rumbled, crossing the street, waving when a car stopped for him, nodding gratefully. He needed distance from the 'banshee'. "Where're you at?" He wanted to see her, to fix all the wrongs between them. Wrongs he knew he had caused, seeing finally how he had been to his wife. His defense against Michelle hadn't been jealousy on her part. He knew now he had made himself look suspicious by constantly saying she was jealous. Even though there hadn't been anything between him and the blonde bimbo.

"Home." Was all she said before closing the lid to her cell phone shut, still in her pale blue dress, her heels kicked off.

She knew it wouldn't be long before he arrived and looked around the room, running her fingers over the walls that were painted silver. Her eyes closed, remembering all the times Mark had made love to her in this room, slowly opening her amber eyes and felt a shiver course through her body. Jemini knew her new plan had worked like a charm and also knew, somehow, that Mark hadn't hurt Michelle. They would get to the bottom of that later. Tonight, it would be about reconciliation between husband and wife.

Mark smiled, snapping shut his own cell, sliding it back into his pocket. He headed towards the hotel, knowing his motorcycle was on one of the trucks in the parking lot, planning on driving it home then making love to his wife. He waited patiently at the crosswalk and when the white light came on, crossed. He heard horns honking and looked to his left, seeing a black SUV careening towards him. He dived out of the way, somersaulting on the pavement and collided with a parked car, his shoulder popping and his head smashing back against the tire.

"That bitch..." He groaned, everything fading to black.

Two hours later, Jemini's phone rang again, and she seen Mark's name flash on her caller ID. Frowning, she answered it and felt the color drain from her face when she heard it was the Houston Memorial Hospital. "Mrs. Calaway, he was nearly run down..." That's all she could hear, the rest being fuzzy.

Jemini rushed out of the house, locking it up, and got in her rental car before speeding toward the hospital, tears streaming down her cheeks. She arrived in record time and ran inside the hospital, asking for her husband's room, and was guided to the third floor. More tears flowed down her face as Jemini looked through the window, seeing Mark lying in the bed. "I-Is he going to be alright?" She whispered, pressing her forehead to the glass, trying to force the strength in her body to walk into the room.

"He only sustained a minor concussion, Mrs. Calaway. Other than that, it's just a lot of bumps and bruises, though he needed surgery on his shoulder. He'll be out of action for about two months."

Numb, Jemini nodded and walked into the room, seeing how pale her husband was, and instantly took his hand before smoothing his black hair back from his forehead. Whoever did this was deliberate and the police were already looking into it as her forehead pressed to his, entwining their fingers together.

"Mark..." She whispered out, refusing to leave his side, her eyes closed.

"Hey darlin'." Mark murmured, keeping his eyes closed. Less of a headache that way. "Sorry Jemini, I was on my way." He whispered, hesitantly opening his eyes. Pain flared throughout his head when he did, the dim lights not doing him any favors. Though seeing her face was worth it. Gently he reached out with his good arm to brush away her tears. "I'm alright, darlin', don't cry."

She couldn't help it and pressed her hand over his, the tears flowing over them and bent down to brush her lips against his. "I was so worried." She whispered, everything that happened over the past near year flying out the window. She didn't care about any of it and blocked the light from his vision with her face, knowing he had a concussion and was mindful of that as well. "Do you need anything? Water? I need to call the doctor in here to check on you."

"The doctor was just in here before you showed up, darlin'. He'll be back shortly." Mark said, chuckling even though it hurt to do so. "Stop fussin', Jem, I'll be fine." He shook his head. "No, I got all I need right here." He patted her hand, smiling tenderly. Then his eyes narrowed. "They find out who tried runnin' me down?"

"No, but the police are looking into it. They called me while I was on my way here. Stephanie." She said that name by way of explanation, causing Mark to nod, and pulled up a chair only to be pulled on the bed with her husband. "Mark, you're hurt..." She sighed when he put his finger to her lips and simply snuggled against him, knowing he needed to feel her warm body against his, her comfort. "We'll find out who did this Mark and they will burn in hell." She promised darkly, wanting to kill whoever tried keeping her husband from coming home to her.

Mark had a fair idea who did it, green eyes thoughtful. The black SUV was identical to the one Michelle had been driving and he was fairly certain he'd seen a flash of blonde hair before diving out of the way. Somehow he wouldn't put any of this past her. "Don't worry about it right now, Jemini. Ain't nothin' to be done, but when I'm back to work, there WILL be hell to pay."

Jemini nodded and slowly looked up into his loving green eyes. "I'm staying with you while you recover. Stephanie gave us both two months off." She informed him softly before resting her head against his chest, closing her eyes, arm draped over her husband's stomach. Never again would she leave him and never again would she let some bimbo come between them. She was his wife and she was going to be there with him through better or worse.

He wrapped his good arm around her, resting his head on top of hers, inhaling deeply. God he wished he hadn't wasted all those months and he especially wished they were at home so he could be holding her in their own bed.

"Mrs. Calaway, I don't think sitting there is such a good idea."

"Doc, try movin' her and you'll be in a bed just like mine."

Jemini giggled when she seen the doctor's incredulous look, shaking her head and nuzzled Mark's chest. "Mark be nice to the poor doctor." She playfully chastised, seeing the doctor sigh exasperatedly before giving Mark his discharge papers.

"I want him on STRICT bed rest for the next two weeks. After that, he can start rehabbing that shoulder. Which means NO activity."

"That means no sex, gotcha." She smirked down at Mark, who was cursing up a storm, and laughed before smacking him lightly in his good arm. "Behave."

"Darlin', you already know that 'no sex' bit is goin' to be thrown completely out the window." He whispered in her ear, flicking his tongue out to lick her earlobe, smirking when he felt Jemini shiver.

"I'll just leave you to change then..."

Her eyes drifted shut as the feeling of his tongue on her earlobe and it took every ounce of strength and resistance to pull away from him. "Now Mark, you heard what the doctor said. No activity and besides, we still have to talk about some things before that happens." She was serious and held his clothes out to him, her amber eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'll wait for you out here." Jemini kissed his lips before walking out, closing the door behind her.

Thank god, he loved her and they had seen each other suffer humiliation before, but being in a paper hospital gown that barely covered ONE thigh, let alone his body, was at the top of his 'never let anyone see me or they have to die' list. Thank god she understood. He managed to get his pants up one handed, but that was it, sighing, his head hanging backwards in exasperation. "FUCK."

"Need some help?" Jemini was always there for him as she walked over, helping him with his pants before pulling the cloth off, taking his shirt and putting it over his head, being careful of his hurt arm, nodding when he was fully dressed, boots and all. "Come on, let's get you home and in bed." She took his hand and guided him out of the hospital, giggling when he growled at the nurse who told him he had to be wheeled out. The hospital was NOT winning with that stipulation as they headed toward the elevators.

"Mr. Calaway, please, it's hospital procedure-" The nurse sighed as the elevator closed, his middle finger the last thing she seen. "Men..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mark shrugged when Jemini shot him a look "Sorry darlin', it had a mind of it's own." He chuckled, groaning slightly when he just twitched his arm, pain coursing through it. "Aw hell that hurts."

"Maybe next time you'll have more respect for the little people." She replied with a snort, the elevator doors opening as they walked out of the hospital, Jemini guiding him to the truck she took from the house. She opened his door for him, smirking when he just glowered, and closed the door before sliding into the driver's side, putting the key in the ignition, and peeled out of there, knowing how much Mark loathed hospitals. She wasn't fond of them either and headed toward the ranch.

He also loathed being coddled when he wasn't in tip top shape because it reminded him he was injured. However... since it would be Jemini doing the coddling, he could and would suffer through it. With a grin. In fact, he was grinning now, looking like the proverbial cat that had eaten a delicious canary. "When did you move back to the ranch?" He asked, remembering the mess he had gone home too when he tore up his knee.

"Right after that night outside of the arena." She replied, turning left, and headed down the road toward their destination.

Home. She sighed wistfully and smiled when he took her hand in his, kissing the back of it, and glanced over at him longingly before turning her eyes back to the road. She couldn't crash, not after the ordeal he sustained. "We'll talk about everything, just sit back and relax. I want you to get better." She hated seeing him injured and would be putting him on strict bed rest, whether he liked it or not.

Something told him he might not like this bed rest thing with Jemini so much after all. When they got home, he used his good arm to open his door, refusing to let her do everything for him. Damn it, he was supposed to be making up for all the wrong he had done her, not her caring for him. He growled in frustration, raking a hand through his hair. This was karma coming back to bite him in the ass and make him feel guilty and worthless. Well, guess what, it was fucking working.

Jemini got him in the house and upstairs to their bedroom, laying him down in bed, being careful of his injury, not before changing him into a pair of black pajama pants. When he protested, she simply pressed her finger to his lips, hushing him. This was her duty as his wife and she wasn't going to disappoint him. She'd obviously done something wrong last time to make him even look twice at Michelle and it wasn't going to happen again. Jemini would do everything in her power to make sure Mark saw her and ONLY her.

Mark resigned himself to the inevitable, folding his good arm under his head. It was humiliating being undressed and dressed like he was a toddler or something, but when he seen the expression on her face, almost one of determination, he arched an eyebrow. His sex depraved body was taking over his mind, filling him in on all the ways this being coddled shit could definitely work in his favor and groaned, closing his eyes to block out some images beginning to form.

When she was finished getting him settled, Jemini walked into the bathroom and started a bath for herself, needing one desperately. She raked a hand through her hair, looking at the color, deciding first thing tomorrow it was going back to her original black. She undressed while the water flowed into the tub and stepped inside the hot liquid, sighing and sank fully into it, letting it lather her sore body. Her eyes drifted shut, loving her huge garden tub, and leaned back as a content sigh escaped her lips. Everything was going to be fine, it was just going to take time and Jemini had learned to be a VERY patient woman over the past months.

Knowing his beautiful wife was in a garden tub filled with hot water, naked, was sheer fucking torture. Mark knew he couldn't join her, she'd never be able to help him if a wave of dizziness over took him and he stumbled, he was just too big and heavy. He gritted his teeth, staring at the ceiling and began thinking about everything unsexy that he could. Dead kittens. Slugs. Blood and guts. Michelle. Oh hell, that took care of it.

An hour later, Jemini finally stepped out of the tub and dried off, slipping into a silver nightgown that was spaghetti strapped and went to her knees. She brushed out her hair before walking out of the bathroom, shutting the light off and seen her husband staring up at the ceiling. A smile crossed her lips as Jemini walked over, sliding under the covers, and kissed his cheek, getting his attention.

"Get some sleep, Mark." She murmured softly before laying down, snuggling against the pillow, her eyes drifting shut as the exhaustion overtook her body.

Easier said than done, he thought with a sigh, turning his head on the pillow to stare at her. After everything he had put her through, he was finding it hard to believe that Jemini was in the same bed as him, in their home no less. "I love you, darlin'." He murmured, caressing her shoulder before closing his eyes. It wasn't long before he was sleeping too.

Jemini smiled when she heard that, not fully asleep, and slowly opened her eyes as she pressed a kiss to his soft red lips. "I love you too, sweetheart." She murmured before snuggling against him, drifting off into a deep slumber.

**~!~**

A month passed by and Jemini had gotten along famously with her husband, though they still hadn't talked about what happened. Jemini decided if it was meant to happen, it would, but she wouldn't pressure Mark into anything. She cooked and cleaned, did everything a wife was supposed to do, minus the sex. She still wasn't ready and didn't understand why she was holding herself back. She was going to lose him and often found herself crying late at night when Mark was sleeping, scared to death of having her heart broken again. She was scared of losing him for good.

Tonight was no different as she sat out on the patio, wearing a black nightgown, a glass of wine in hand while staring up at the stars. She missed this, being at home, being with her husband and seeing the beautiful land they lived on. She was a lucky woman and had taken all of this for granted. Never again would she let it happen.

He was using his arm again, in the middle of his rehab and things were going great. Mark had taken a quick shower, thinking about how different things were now. He knew they needed to talk, but had a feeling Jemini wouldn't be the one to start the conversation. Making his mind up that they would be talking tonight, he dried off and slipped on a pair of light gray flannel pajama bottoms. He found her on the patio and sat down next to her.

"Beautiful night, darlin.'" He greeted, glancing at the gorgeous night sky then at her.

"Yeah it is." She sighed wistfully, taking another long sip of her wine, slowly standing to lean against the patio ledge, setting her glass down. She bit her bottom lip when she felt Mark come up to stand behind her, his smell always being the first sign that he was in the same space as her. "How's your arm?" She asked softly, knowing the rehab had been going very smoothly and at this rate, they were going back on the road earlier than two months. It was up to Mark though and Jemini would do whatever he wanted.

"Fine." Mark raised it and flexed the muscles, smirking when she just snorted. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him, leaning his head down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Jemini, I think it's time we talked about what happened, darlin'." He said softly. "We're never gonna get past this awkward phase we're in if we don't."

"I know. I was just waiting for you to bring it up. I didn't want to upset you with your rehab and everything." She replied quietly, running her hand through his hair to the back of his neck, rubbing it gently as she leaned against him, her body molding with his. She was back in his arms and loved it, though she knew they had to talk if they were going to work through what happened. They couldn't just forget it because, eventually, it would come back and bite them in the ass.

"My rehab isn't as important as makin' our marriage work." Mark sat down in a patio chair, pulling her down onto his lap, keeping his arms firmly locked around her waist. "Darlin'..." He didn't even know where to begin. "Hell..." He murmured, there was so much he needed to say, to try to make this right, but the words weren't cooperating with him.

"We don't have to do this yet, Mark." She murmured soothingly, tucking a strand of black hair-she'd dyed it soon after the accident- behind her ear, letting out a shaky sigh.

Jemini didn't know what to even say to her husband, she was just happy to be back in his life and in his arms. Even though she wasn't in the wrong, Jemini was willing to swallow her pride if it meant getting her marriage back on track. She loved Mark and would do anything to be with him, even murder.

"Yes, we do, darlin'." Mark said bluntly, leaning forward to kiss her gently, his green eyes determined. "Its been over a month Jem and we both know things are still awkward between us. It's my fault and I know it. That's why I want to fix it, Jemini. I shoulda never asked for that damn separation. If I hadn't we wouldn't be where we are now. We're going through the motions of a married couple, but it don't feel like we are."

Tears sprung to her eyes as Jemini stared back into her husband's tormented orbs, hating to see it. "I-I don't know how to fix this..." She whispered, cupping his face in her hands, pressing her forehead against his, wishing she knew the answer. "I wasn't jealous of her, let me make that perfectly clear right now." She stated, pulling back to stare at him hardening, the tears drying up. "The ONLY reason why we began fighting was because I would make a comment that was TRUE, about her and you would completely blow up at me. It made me wonder if you really cared about her more than me, which is why I kept egging it on. I was testing you."

He arched an eyebrow, for a moment upset that she would even feel the need to test him. Then it died away, rapidly becoming replaced with disgust for himself. She had tested him and he had failed. Completely.

"I'm sorry Jemini, it just didn't seem that way to me." He said quietly, the apology in his eyes. "The more ya egged me on, the more I figured it was plain ol' jealousy."

Jemini snorted and extracted herself from his arms, walking back over to where she stood before, shaking her head. She needed a moment and closed her eyes, calming down. "I would rather be tortured and killed slowly than to ever feel a SHRED of jealousy toward that whore." She stated scathingly, turning around to face Mark, her eyes blazing with both anger and desire. "I only tested you because I wasn't about to be with a man who didn't want to be with me. I'm not a beggar, Mark and you know that better than anyone."

Mark sighed, mentally slapping himself to death and raked a hand through his hair, staring helplessly at her. He didn't know what to say to fix his apparent blunder. He was trying to be honest with her and was apparently botching it up. He cleared his throat, definitely not knowing what to do now. He had always been more of an action man, words seemed to elude him when it seemed he needed them most. Unless he had a script.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

The anger diminished out of her amber eyes as Jemini nodded, walking back over to him, and cupped his face in her hands. "Don't tell me." Her lips met his in a fiery, breathless kiss, pressing herself against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. It took all of her restraint to pull away, her lips slightly swollen, her complexion flushed, and the amber in her eyes was suddenly darkened over to a deep gold. "Show me." Her husband had always been a man of action, not words, and Jemini was going to give him the benefit of the doubt with this.

The sudden change in her attitude, temperament threw him off course for a moment, responding automatically, before pulling back to stare into her beautiful amber eyes. He seen the molten gold they had deepened too, his body quickly lighting on fire, his own orbs darkening to a deep forest green. It had been the better part of a year, hell maybe a year, since he had had the pleasure of making love to his gorgeous wife. Standing up, he scooped her into his arms, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He would show her all right.

Jemini moaned softly against his lips before pulling away, wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her face in it. Her lips instantly began licking and kissing it, his flesh feeling wonderful against her tongue. It'd been so long as Jemini melted against him, smirking when he growled, knowing he was probably taking more than one step at a time to get to their bedroom. She smiled when her back hit the bed, her lips pulled away from his neck as her eyes locked on his, getting on her knees on the bed before him. He was in fantastic shape as her hands moved up and down his muscular chest, nails barely grazing flesh, getting lost in the sensations.

Mark caught her hands in his, pulling her up against him, keeping their hands firmly wedged between their bodies. Staring into her eyes, he slowly licked his lips, leaning down to kiss her, breaking it when she rubbed against him. "We have all night, darlin'." He murmured, letting go of her hands to run his palms down along her shoulders, then her arms, just enjoying feeling her, feeling her skin erupting with goose bumps. "Cold?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"The opposite actually." She murmured softly, her voice low as she tilted her head back, loving how his hands wanted to explore every inch of her. Her hands took on a mind of their own and trailed down his chest, across his abs, to the waist of his pajama bottoms. "When I said to show me..." She growled, yanking them down, her eyes suddenly darkening even more. "I meant it." She quickly discarded her nightgown, leaving her clad in her silver bra and panties before pulling him down on top of her, crushing her lips to his.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

If she wanted to skip the foreplay, who was he to deny her? Growling against her lips, Mark quickly had her out of that bra, tossing it over his shoulder and onto the floor. His kisses moved down her throat, tongue flicking out to taste her skin. He chuckled against her throat, skimming his hands up her ribs to cup her breasts, molding them in his palms, flicking his thumbs over each rosy nipple. She might want to rush, but he wanted to taste.

It wasn't that she wanted to rush, it was the fact that Jemini was afraid she would explode if he didn't take her soon. So many months without being touched by her husband, it was enough to drive any wife to the brink of insanity, especially with how much Jemini loved Mark. She moaned softly, running her hands to his wrists and up his arms. Her legs bent, feet planted on the bed, and arched her body into his hands as they made their journey lower. Jemini's heart was thundering in her chest as her eyes drifted closed, the sheer passion igniting a forest fire inside of her.

He continued taking his time, wanting her to explode. It wasn't easy for him either, he wanted her as much as she wanted him, he also wanted to make this moment last as long as he could. Which, wasn't likely to be very long if she kept shooting those bed room eyes at him. He moved down her body, dropping kisses along her stomach and at the waistband of her silver panties, glancing up to stare at her. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, her slowly slid the panties down her hips, trailing his kisses down once more.

"Oh Mark..." She whispered out, her legs now resting on his shoulder blades, her fingers delving in his black hair.

A shiver coursed through her body when his lips and tongue brushed against her inner thighs, causing Jemini's head to whip back, black hair flying. She was trembling from how long it'd been since she was made love too. She never slept with Steve like Mark had said, she never slept with anyone. The only man she wanted to sleep with for the rest of her life and make love too was who was currently pleasuring her and bringing her to heights only he could.

"Mmm." He rumbled, lightly smacking his lips, kissing and nipping everywhere but the once place she wanted him too. Finally, he couldn't deny himself the pleasure any longer and slowly, ran his tongue up her, circling her clit. Moving a hand between her legs to slip one long finger past her folds and into her, groaning at the heat. How ready she was for him. He was torturing them both now.

Jemini cried out, getting lost in the moment, loving the feeling of her husband's finger inside of her. She was just about to cum when the moment was shattered due to the ringing of their doorbell. Jemini's eyes flew open as she stared down at her husband, blinking, breathing heavily and plopped back on the bed, groaning in frustration. "Fuck!" She cursed, hitting the bed angrily while her husband looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"This had better be GOOD!" He roared, reluctantly pulling away from his wife, green eyes on fire for an entirely different reason now. He stormed out of the bedroom, angry footsteps echoing throughout the house. A second later he had all but ripped the door off it's hinges. "WHAT?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, holding a manila envelope in her hand. "Next time answer the damn phone. I need to talk to you, and Jemini." She flashed the envelope. "We know who tried running you over."

"Stephanie?" Jemini called from behind, a black robe wrapped around her, walking to stand beside Mark. She overheard that and snatched the envelope away from her best friend, ripping it open, her hands shaking and slipped the documents out of it. Her eyes scanned the words, the fine black print, and stared back at Stephanie before handing them over to her husband. "You pick psychotic bitches to train apparently." She stated before walking into the kitchen, her hair tousled, desperately needing a drink as Stephanie followed her.

Mark's eyes were shooting back and forth across the paper, eventually crumpling it in his fist, trailing after the women.

Stephanie took the drink Jemini offered her, eyeing Mark speculatively. "Good thing I have copies." She said dryly, taking a sip and wincing. "Now, the question is, how do we punish her? You can press charges of course. A fine and suspension are in order as well."

"Can I kill her?"

"Two fines, two suspensions and prison. Sure."

"We're doing this MY way this time." Jemini stated as she downed a shot of Tequila, eyes glowing dangerously. "Stephanie, I want in on the next pay-per-view." When both her husband and best friend shouted 'WHAT' at her, Jemini simply shot them a deadly glare. "You heard me. I want a match, one-on-one, with that whore." She stated this time slowly.

"Jem, I'm not sure-"

"Mark and I were about to reconcile upstairs before you showed up, Steph and do you know why?"

Stephanie swallowed hard.

"Because of her. The bitch has crossed me and ruined my life for the LAST time. She's mine and I want her at the next pay-per-view. Don't tell me you don't think it'll make money, especially when people find out whose wife I am."

Mark wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that one. Jemini wasn't a trained wrestler for one though when her temper was up, she could definitely scrap. Then there was the fact that Michelle had gone over the deep end and could very well try to kill Jem next.

"Mark, what do you think?" Stephanie asked, not sure why she was appealing to him besides the fact that he was and remained a locker room leader.

"If she'll train for it."

"Of course I will." Jemini smirked at both of them, deadly intentions evident in her eyes as she jumped up, sitting on the counter. "And I want it to be a cage match. Think about it Steph, the first EVER women's cage match on pay-per-view. Do you have ANY idea how much money you'll make?" She was ignoring her husband's incredulous look, downing another shot before crossing one leg over the other. "And Mark, sweetheart, I've been taking kick boxing lessons ever since our little separation. I think I'm more than qualified to teach this bitch not to fuck with me or my husband."

Mark's eyes narrowed. "Being trained in kick boxin' doesn't mean you're capable of dealin' with someone who's prepared to kill." He said bluntly. "I'm a trained wrestler, I box and I can defend myself. Didn't stop her. What do you think she'll try doin' to you, Jemini?"

"Mark has a point sweetie." Stephanie sighed, rubbing her forehead. "But a cage match...the Undertaker's wife versus his-"

"Say mistress and I'll show you how easily it is to mess up a pile driver."

"This is what you do." Jemini was brilliant as she smirked, now pouring herself a glass of wine, she was a woman who could hold her liquor so she wasn't worried about mixing them. "Put it on national television what happened." She held her hand up to her husband. "Don't go into detail, but make it look like she's trying to sabotage our marriage on-screen. We're going to make Michelle think that Mark wants her for real though. I'll stay away from him in the arenas and hotels, just to play it off. The pay-per-view is a month away, there is plenty of time for build up, but we have to act now if it's going to happen." Jemini was willing to do this if it was going to catch that bitch in her own trap. "We're going to make her admit what she did and then at the pay-per-view, a newly trained and pissed off Mrs. Calaway is going to go evil on her ass."

Mark's jaw had hit the floor about the same time his temper hit the roof. He wasn't even aware of Stephanie suddenly vacating the spot next to him, clenching and unclenching his fists tightly. "You want me to act like I want her?" His tone was deadly.

Stephanie cleared her throat. "I uh, discussed some of what was going on with Steve and he suggested the possibility that Michelle might have also set you up when it came to beating her, Mark."

"I'll do it so long as I get the final say at the end of the match?"

"The WWE is not liable for anything you will do in that ring."

"No!" Jemini snapped as she slid from the counter, glaring back at her husband. "This is MY fight! She did this to another woman, Mark! She did this to another's man's WIFE! This goes far beyond what you feel against her or whatever. She betrayed me, she TOOK something from me, and I'm going to get it back MY way. You will do this and you know why?" When his eyebrow rose defensively, Jemini practically spat out the last words. "Because you OWE me." She then turned to face Stephanie. "Make this happen. I've felt more pain in the past near year over everything than those two combined. It's my turn to get my revenge and I intend on ending her career." She then walked out of the kitchen.

Mark stared down at Stephanie. "You do anythin' without my go ahead and I'll make sure I'm on the inactive roster for the rest of the year." He threatened, storming after his wife. OWED her? Yes, he did. But not this. Michelle had tried to kill him, had very likely set him up with the abuse incident. If anything, Jemini should have been pissed with him over the whole damn thing since it was his stupid damn self who had caused the problems to begin with.

Stephanie decided now was a good time to be leaving.

That's not how Jemini worked though and Mark should've known that better than anyone. She wanted to make Michelle pay for taking and nearly destroying her marriage. Mark was a dumbass, she'd grant him that, but he was also a man who had a momentary relapse in judgment. She owed him this and it was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not.

Jemini was lying in bed, her back to the door, curled up with her eyes closed in their bed, breathing evenly. She wasn't asleep, but she didn't want to hear his mouth at the moment, knowing Stephanie would do this for her. One, because they were best friends and two, because of all the pain and sorrow Jemini had went through due to her husband's ridiculous actions in defending the stupid bitch.

Mark stared down at his wife, still fuming. "Jemini, if you're going to use what happened against me, then I'm not goin' to bother tryin' to fix things anymore." He said flatly. "Ain't no point if you're gonna throw it in my face just to get yer damn way." He'd been doing his best to make things right with her, to make it up to her and then she had HURLED it in his face with her 'you OWE me' spiel. He waited, knowing she was going to explode.

"Then DON'T!" She snapped, whipping around in bed to face him with angry tears in her eyes. "Then don't fix it! I love you, but I'm also not going to stand by and let you get revenge on that bitch after everything she's put BOTH of us through! Me especially! Do you have any idea how many tears I spilled for you, how much heartache I went through, how much TIME it took for me to FINALLY feel an OUNCE of happiness again? I forgive you, I do, but this is my shot at revenge and you're not taking it away from me! So if you don't want to fix things between us, since you can't even talk to me anymore it seems, then don't! Matter of fact, I'm sleeping in one of the guest rooms tonight. You can have this bed all to yourself, asshole!" She stormed past him with tears in her eyes, knowing she was hurting him, but she couldn't help it.

He didn't turn around. At first he deflated, hurt and feeling bad that he had set her off, then angry again. He didn't CARE if she fought Michelle, but when all was said and done, he wanted at least a tombstone on the bitch. Snarling, he flipped the bed, heavy wooden frame and all, not caring if he ripped his shoulder at the moment -which he hadn't. A second later he was on his way out to the garage.

Jemini's eyes slowly fluttered open the following day, feeling like a brick was on her head, and groaned. She slowly sat up, knowing crying herself to sleep hadn't been the brightest move, and sighed heavily before trudging into the guest bathroom. Her reflection forced her to actually look away, the dark circles under her eyes very visible. She blinked the tears away and started the shower, peeling her robe and garments off before stepping into the hot sprays, letting them wash away the previous night.

Mark was gone. He had left a single red rose on the kitchen table before taking off on one of his motorcycles, needing to clear his head. The wind whipped his hang out behind him, ignoring the legal speed limit and forcing the Harley to it's limits, knowing the back roads like his own hand. He loved Jemini with all of his being and regretted what he had done to her more than she would ever know, but...How was he supposed to react without ruining what they had so shakily reestablished if she was going to throw it in his face. Gritting his teeth, he made the Harley scream.

Jemini found the rose on the kitchen table, tears pricking her eyes, and sighed as she slumped into one of the chairs, wearing a simple pair of blue jean shorts and red tank top. She'd tried so hard to forget about it, to forget the pain because she had him back, but Jemini couldn't just pretend like nothing happened. Sighing, she whipped her cell phone out and dialed his number, a tear running down her cheek when she got his voicemail. "It's me." Her voice cracked as she began to cry. "I'm sorry about everything, Mark. I want us to get past this, I really do. I'll do whatever you want regarding Michelle. I love you so much. I just want to rip that bitch's heart out for trying to destroy us. I love you, please come home. I'm not leaving, not without you, not ever again." She then snapped the lid to her cell phone shut and stood up, wiping her tears away, deciding to make herself a salad for lunch.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He was home within the hour, having stopped to just walk around and found his cell vibrating. He walked into the house, his boots making little noise on the floors, finding her in the kitchen. He leaned in the archway, just watching her, his green eyes taking her in hungrily. "Do whatever ya want when it comes to McCool, darlin'. I'll back you one hundred percent." He said finally, letting her know he was home.

She turned around and ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and hugged him tightly as the tears flowed. "I'm sorry..." She whispered softly, running her fingers through his hair, inhaling his scent and sighed. He smelled of gasoline, leather and the outdoors. A perfect combination. "I just want you." She kissed his lips softly and pressed her forehead against his, cupping his neck and then running her hands down his chest. "It's your decision, sweetheart. I just want you, I don't care what happens to her as long as I have you with me safe and sound."

He pulled her up against his body, hugging her tightly. "I'll train ya darlin', yer gonna be facin' her in the first ever women's cage match." He whispered, staring into her eyes. "And I'm gonna be there watchin'. You were right, ya deserve some sort of retribution on her. I'm sorry, Jemini."

She shook her head, pressing her finger to his soft red lips, his green eyes boring into her, piercing her soul. "You've said it enough. This time it was my fault. I'm sorry. I won't throw what you did to me in your face ever again, I promise." She replied softly, snuggling against him, sighing in contentment. "You can call what happens at the end of the match, just like you wanted too. Stephanie said they're not liable so please, don't kill her." She giggled when he growled, holding him tighter to her, her salad completely forgotten.

"Hmm...guess I need to rework that scenario then." He joked, sounding gruff, but smirked when she giggled, glancing at the table. "Eat darlin', didn't mean to interrupt ya. Just got your message and figured I best get my ass home." Mark kissed the top of her head, setting her down. "I uh, have to go fix the bed..." He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"Alright." She whispered, squeezing his hand before releasing it. "I'll make you something to eat. How does a burger sound?" When his stomach growled, she giggled again, giving her the answer. "Go on, it'll be ready when you fix the bed and get out of the shower." She knew he wanted one before sitting down at the table, beginning to nibble at her salad.

He headed into the bedroom, groaning when he seen the mess that awaited him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he wondered what on earth had possessed him to do something so stupid. Oh yeah, she was cooking him lunch right now. Sighing, he righted the bed, knowing he'd have to repair one of the posts before they used it, heading out to the garage. By the time he had finished, it almost looked like he hadn't lost his temper. Except a scratch on the floor where the posts had skidded. He jumped in the shower, not even concerned with it at the moment.

The shower door opened a few minutes after Mark stepped in, a draft letting him know he wasn't alone as Jemini ran her hands up his muscular back, pressing a soft kiss to his arm. "Come here." She whispered softly, turning him around and brought his face down to hers, passionately kissing him as the sprays flowed over both of them, her more than him due to his height. Jemini loved this man with all of her heart and soul, she would do anything for him, and they had been disrupted the previous night by Stephanie. She wanted her husband to make love to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him.

Now this was a pleasant surprise. Lunch had been delivered. Chuckling softly, he lifted Jemini up, pressing her back against the shower wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you." He murmured against her lips, reaching underneath her to cup her firm ass, squeezing her cheeks and chuckled when she wiggled against him. He angled her so the spray got them both, watching as beads of water ran down her luscious chest. "Mmm."

"I love you too." She mumbled in reply, running her nails down his chest and arms, tilting her head back as her eyes drifted shut.

His mouth attacking her neck, letting out a hiss when he brushed up against her. Her pussy quivered to feel him against her again, to feel his strength and power. She wasn't going to rush it though and ran her fingers through his hair, the shower sprays only adding to the ecstasy both were feeling.

Last night had been agony when they'd been interrupted. Right now, the house could fall down around them and it wouldn't matter because Mark had every intention of making love to his wife come hell or high water. "So beautiful..." He whispered, his voice low and husky, gently biting on her shoulder, kissing the spot immediately afterwards, slowly rocking his hips against hers.

"Mark, please..." Jemini knew she couldn't take much teasing right now, not after all the time she'd waited for this, feeling his cock slide up and down her slit, a tremor rushing through her body. She reached down between them and began to stroke him, her lips attaching to his neck, her nail very gently running over his tip and smirked when a low guttural growl escaped his lips. If he could tease her than she was going to reciprocate it and drive him to take her.

He involuntarily thrusted against her when she did that, snapping his teeth at her playfully. "Wench." He rumbled, blinking water out of his eyes before inclining his head to kiss her, slipping his tongue between her parted lips, reaching down to pull her hand away from his cock, which was going to explode if she did that with her finger nail one more damn time. Pinning her wrists over her head with one hand, he leaned into her, holding her up with his body as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready, darlin'?" He whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"God yes..." She breathed out, trying to wriggle her wrists free of his grasp, but he was too damn strong against her. "Mark, I need to touch you..." She moaned out, purring when his mouth captured hers again and cried out at the feeling of him slowly beginning to enter her. "Slowly..." She cautioned against his lips, remembering how big of a package her husband had, and didn't want to be split in half. "It's been awhile." She said when he looked down at her with an arched eyebrow, wanting to reach out and touch him, but knew he wouldn't allow her too.

Nodding, he slowly inched into her, gritting his teeth, feeling her walls adjusting to accommodate him. "Christ, Jem." He grunted, burying his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, breathing out through his mouth. He gave her time to adjust before doing it all over again, bit by bit sheathing himself inside of her. He knew -had always known, even if he refused to acknowledge it- that she hadn't slept with Steve. She hadn't been with anybody, but him. And he would be the only one she would ever make love with. He wasn't letting her go again.

"Mark!" She cried out, feeling him fill her to the core, her eyes literally rolling in the back of her head as the sheer, exquisite feeling. No other man would ever fill her like he did, no other man compared to her husband. The burning within her was raging as she pressed her forehead to his, breathing raggedly, her hand pressed over his rapidly beating heart. When she felt her walls finally stretch to their limit, Jemini began to roll her hips against him, moaning when he slid out and snapped his hips to drive inside of her at full force, nodding. "Oh yes...right there..."

He nodded, rolling his forehead against hers before bending down to kiss the swell of her breasts, bending his knees and thrust inside her again, feeling her body trembling against his. He let go of her wrists, feeling her immediately bury her hands in his and his own hands moved back to her ass. Moving her up and down on him, pulling her body down onto him as he pounded inside of her, needing to feel her. "You feel so good, Jem." He purred in her ear, nipping at her throat, never stopping.

She couldn't even speak, her breath completely stolen as he pounded in and out of her, making every nerve ending in her body ignite and flare. She pressed him tighter to her, her fingers buried in his wet black tresses, bringing his face up to passionately kiss her lips. "Harder..." She muttered against his lips, beginning to move with him in rhythm. "I-I need to feel your power, Mark...oh god..." She moaned out, her head tilted back against the shower wall, her heart pounding in her chest, pulse racing, sweat forming on her body that was quickly washed away by the shower sprays.

Mark gave her everything she wanted and more, bracing his forearms against the tile wall to keep her from slamming back into it, not wanting to inadvertently hurt his beautiful wife while giving her what she wanted. "Damn, darlin', so fuckin' good!" He tossed his hair out of his face impatiently, ravaging her lips with a growl. The sounds of flesh smacking flesh bouncing off the shower walls and back at them, music to his ears, along with her moans and cries.

"Yes, oh yes!!" Jemini cried out, brushing his hair out of his face to kiss him, feeling her release beginning to build as the tip of his erected cock brushed against her sweet spot. She wanted to cum for him, god she did, and she would if he kept this pace up too much longer. "Oh Mark...oh fuck me..." She locked eyes with him, her nails running down his chest with her left hand while the other massaged and held onto the back of his neck like a lifeline, her breasts bouncing with how fast and hard he was thrusting inside of her.

"Cum fer me, Jemini." He urged, nostrils flaring for a moment, inhaling sharply. "C'mon darlin', I wanna feel you cum for me." He slammed into her even harder if it were possible, repeatedly brushing her sweet spot, never slowing his pace, knowing she was on the edge. "Jem...almost there..." He managed to get out, his breath coming raggedly now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Together..." She gritted out, trying to maintain control as much as her body would allow her, but knew it was no use. A few more powerful thrusts was all it took and Jemini was cumming in waves, her walls clamping down around his hardened shaft, milking him for everything he was worth while she bellowed out his name, her entire body trembling from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. "MARK!!!!!!" She sagged against him while he kept thrusting inside of her, her hands gripping his shoulders, trying to steady herself while he rode out her first orgasm, preparing her for a second one. "Oh...my...god..."

He pressed his forehead against hers, refusing to look away from her, watching her eyes as she came. Making it through her first was difficult, there was no way he could survive her second. Nodding, he slammed into her several more times. "I'm cummin', Jem." He thrust his cock deep into her, exploding, filling her completely. Mark pumped into her a few, lazy times, his breathing erratic, feeling his legs beginning to shake and leaned into her, catching her lips with his.

Jemini kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying out against his lips when her second wave crashed over her intensely, forcing her body to surrender to him again. Completely spent, Jemini sagged against him, breaking the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder, her chest now heaving, coughing a little to try to gain the air back in her lungs. It didn't help that they were in a hot shower as the steam rose around them. Jemini could only hold on for dear life as Mark carried them out of the bathroom and laid her on the cool bed, forcing her to look up at the ceiling, her black hair splayed all around, body soaking wet.

Not minding how wet either of them were, Mark lay down beside her, on his back, his eyes closed. The contrast between here and the shower felt all too good, the coolness calming down his still over heated body. He reached over to take her hand, entwining their fingers together. "Love ya, Jem." He murmured, when he had finally gotten his breathing under control enough to speak without gasping.

"I love you too, Mark." She softly whispered, squeezing his fingers with hers, trying to catch her own breath. Jemini really did love him, no matter what he did to her and no matter what had happened in the past near year. Revenge wasn't even a factor anymore in her mind or her heart. The only thing that mattered was being Mark's wife. She rolled over on her side, draping an arm around his stomach, and rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "You take care of McCool." She murmured after awhile, snuggling further against him. "You do what you want, however you want, I just want you. I don't want any involvement with her."

Mark was quiet for a long time, just holding her, stroking her bare back idly with his fingertips, eyes fastened on the ceiling. The possibilities were endless. He could literally maim her in the ring and get away with it. Of course there would be unwanted questions, but...Finally, he just smiled. "I know exactly what to do darlin'." He whispered, rolling his head to the side to kiss Jemini's forehead. Michelle could kiss her career goodbye and say hello to jail. He wasn't going to lower himself by playing her games, even if she did need an ass whooping.

Mark ended up pressing charges against Michelle for vehicular assault. She was sent right to jail, especially after Stephanie, Paul, Jemini, Steve and a few others testified against her in court. They explained in depth everything the bitch had pulled, including her stunts at getting everyone to believe that Mark had abused her physically. Needless to say, Michelle was fired from the WWE on the spot by Vince McMahon and actually gave Mark sometime off to be with his wife.

So now Jemini was at a crossroads. They'd gotten rid of Michelle for good out of their lives, but as she sat on the porcelain toilet, trembling from head to toe, Jemini couldn't help, but wonder if this was the right decision, the right time. It would have to be. She stood up and walked out of the bathroom, wiping her tears away, knowing Mark was due back any minute from his trip into town since they lived out in the country on the outskirts of Houston. She could only pray this brought them closer together instead of further apart.

As if on cue, the crunching of gravel as tires parked sounded his arrival. Mark soon was in the house, stretching his arms over his head. "Jem?" He called, heavy footsteps now moving towards their bedroom. "Darlin', where ya at?" He scratched the top of his head, staring at her, bemusement in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He finally asked, seeing the way she held herself and the redness around her eyes.

Her knee was bouncing up and down frantically and she couldn't stop shaking for the life of her. Jemini was trying to calm down, but for the life of her, she was scared to death. "Look, I know we never discussed it and I know you probably don't want it, but I do and I'm really happy about it, but I don't want to lose you again and damn it, I think it's time we did this!" She was rambling and not making a lick of sense, pacing back and forth and chewing on her thumbnail, her black hair down and damp. Fresh out of a shower with cotton black shorts and matching tank top on, her feet bare.

To say he was slightly confused would have been the understatement of the fucking century. Raking a hand through his hair, Mark shook his head slowly, trying to understand what exactly she was saying. Finally, he crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his. He had to crane his neck just to see into her face, arching an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Darlin', I'm not followin' you here." He admitted, seeing the fresh panic on her face. "Jemini, calm down and start over, slowly this time."

She was sitting down again due to Mark gently forcing her and staring back into his emerald green eyes full of worry and concern. How was she supposed to tell him? Taking a deep breath, Jemini nodded and decided to just come right out and say it. "I'm pregnant." She slowly said, her voice suddenly calm and quiet, biting her bottom lip when he released her hands and buried her face in her own. They'd never discussed having children and Jemini had been off birth control because she wasn't having sex with anyone after being legally separated. There was no reason for her to be on it because, unless Jemini was divorced fully, she wasn't sleeping with anyone else except Mark.

Mark could only stare at her, shock written all over his face. They had never discussed kids because they both had always been so busy with their careers. Then the separation thing, the Michelle thing, and wasn't she on the pill or something? He vaguely remembered a pill?! He had to fight back his own wave of panic, standing up, still staring down at her.

"You...you sure?" He asked quietly, congratulating himself on his voice not breaking.

"Yes." She whispered, not trusting her real voice at the moment, tears spilling down her cheeks. Jemini couldn't look at him and pressed a hand to her still flat stomach. Her heart was slowly breaking due to Mark's reaction, but what did she honestly expect? For the man to be happy? Jemini felt like such an idiot because she'd forgotten to go back on the pill. 'I never thought we'd get together again though.' She reminded herself in thought, shaking her head back and forth. One thing was certain though, she wasn't getting rid of the baby and if Mark didn't want it, she was willing to sacrifice him for her unborn child.

Slowly, he fell onto his knees before her, hesitantly reaching out with both hands to feel her stomach. He couldn't feel any difference, except maybe a slight hardening, but he wasn't sure if that was her working out or the...the baby. He splayed his palms on her abdomen, finally looking up at her, seeing the expression on her face, a slow smile crossing his. "We're really gonna have a baby?"

Jemini nodded tearfully, feeling his hands splayed against her stomach, her heart pounding against her chest. Was that a spark of happiness in his eyes? She wasn't getting her hopes up and slowly placed her hands over his, her amber eyes never leaving his, her vision slightly blurry due to the tears. Never in a million years did Jemini think she would ever have a baby, but the more she thought about it, the more she was falling in love with what was growing inside of her. She couldn't let it go either and was wondering what was going through her husband's mind at the moment.

He buried his face against her stomach, inhaling deeply. A baby...His head was spinning, a million thoughts coming and going. Chuckling, he began planting kisses over her abdomen, deciding right then and there he was going to be doing that on a daily basis, suddenly wanting to see her round with his baby. Standing up, Mark scooped her in his arms, spinning in a slow circle. "Smile, darlin', we're havin' a baby!"

Blinking, Jemini could only hold on as Mark twirled her around, pressing her forehead against his, a slow smile spreading across her face. "You're happy about this?" She softly asked, that smile turning into a grin when he nodded, sighing with relief and wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist. She cupped his face in her hands, staring into his green eyes before softly kissing his lips, her fingers delving in his hair even though it was in a low ponytail at the moment.

Mark kissed her back for a brief moment before pulling away, his eyebrows drawing together as he stared into her beautiful amber orbs. "You thought I wouldn't be?" He asked in a whisper, not understanding how she could think that. Of course he was happy, he was thrilled! She was going to have his baby. "This baby is a part of me and a part of you, how could I not be happy, darlin'?"

"We just never discussed it and we just recently got our marriage back on track." She replied, sighing gently, rolling her forehead against his gently. "I'm sorry, I was freaked out and I wasn't thinking clearly." She smiled sheepishly at him with those glittering eyes of hers, refusing to let him go. "Forgive me?" She giggled when he rolled his eyes before kissing her again, moaning softly against his lips, and slowly pulled back.

Mark was the love of her life, her soul mate, the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Even through everything that happened with Michelle, through all the pain and heartache, Mark had remained faithful and hers. Together they scream, aim and fire at the world and always come out on top. That's the way it was always going to be too.

The End.


End file.
